As You Wish
by Fangurl Ayane
Summary: A tale of star-crossed lovers and a princess with a curse. What happens when the #1 Love Me member at LME suddenly becomes every man's dream girl?
1. The Wish

Hello all! This idea has been nagging at me relentlessly so I'm finally writing it. I'm going to try to get this one out quickly because two other stories are now battling for attention in my head. I_talics are thoughts. _I hope you all enjoy it!

*For Nyuu and ChokoStyle because you wanted to know*

I own Skip Beat. I bought all rights to it the day I froze hell over and held an ice sculpture competition there.

As You Wish

It was a warm evening in early July, and all throughout Tokyo people were celebrating by hanging colorful strips of paper with their wishes written on them onto bamboo trees. Whether it was in their homes or at a street festival, tourists and locals alike were celebrating Tanabata and happily paying homage to the legendary star-crossed lovers Orihime the Weaver and Hikoboshi the Cow herder. None so much as the extremely wealthy and flamboyant president of LME Talent Agency, Lory Takarada. In an 18th century European style mansion hidden in the mountains, 200 of the eccentric man's closest friends and favored employees were gathered to celebrate what was unarguably one of his most beloved holidays.

Numerous celebrities and rich, influential people pulled into the long driveway of the gorgeous home but instead of entering the mansion they were directed to a path to the right of the entrance. The path was only illuminated by tall poles that lined each side of it. They would have blended into the night had it not been for the strands of small marble sized lights that wrapped around them and gave the illusion that the glowing orbs were floating in midair. The ground beneath their feet was made of a layer of plexiglass and beneath it was water flowing over a black surface covered in tiny dots that shined in the moonlight. The entire effect was one of walking through space surrounded by stars and no gravity to pull you back down.

All of the guests were enchanted by the mystical atmosphere but none so much as one girl who was standing in the middle of the path with her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide and watery, murmuring to herself about moonlight fairies and a ball at the Imperial Star Palace. She seemed rooted to her spot in the center of the walkway and had begun to cause somewhat of a traffic jam as other guests hesitantly and fearfully skirted around her to get past without coming too close. The tall man next to her bowed his head apologetically to the people going past and smiled charmingly before finally deciding to bend down until he was eye level with the girl and try to get her attention.

"Mogami-san?" Tsuruga Ren called gently not knowing which magical land he was trying to pull her back from. She jumped slightly and blinked her eyes repeatedly as if just waking up and trying to shake off the last remnants of a dream.

"Yes, Tsuruga-san?" Ren swallowed down the exasperated sigh that bubbled up inside of him glad that she had at least closed her mouth before she started to drool.

"I realize the path is beautiful but we should really make our way to the party."

"Of course Tsuruga-san! Eto…where are Moko-san and Yashiro-san?"

"They went ahead."

"When?"

"About seven minutes ago."

The girl in front of him blushed cutely and Ren couldn't help but be pulled in as he stared at her face fighting the desire to caress it. The pale pink of her cheeks matched perfectly with her pink kimono that was covered with white and red cherry blossoms. Her obi was red as was the bottom of her kimono and it was also covered in a cherry blossom design. Her light brown hair was parted down the middle with two French braids starting on each side of the part and circling around her head like a crown. The braids met in the back of her head where a pink rose with red edges was entwined in her hair with pink, white, and red spiral ribbons hanging down her back.

She had taken his breath away as soon as he pulled up to the Daruma-ya to pick her up and now standing under the stars with the glow of the moon illuminating her she looked to him like some ethereal cherry blossom princess. He longed to tell her this but they had already been in the same place on the path for almost ten minutes now and he didn't want to risk her slipping off to another fairy-tale land. Instead he settled for just bowing slightly and extending his arm in front of her as if he was a prince ushering her into a grand ballroom.

"After you my lady." He said in his most princely voice.

She giggled shyly and curtseyed before replying in a tone truly befitting a princess, "Thank you kind sir."

He smiled at her waiting for her to lead the way down the path when she unexpectedly hooked her arm through his. He masked his shock enough to straighten up and walk down the path beside her. His mind was blank and all of his senses zoomed in on where her arm was entwined with his when suddenly he was shaken out of his stupor by another giggle from Kyoko.

"Is something amusing Mogami-san?"

"I was just thinking that walking with you like this really makes me feel like you are my prince escorting me to a ball amongst the stars. That must seem silly to someone like you."

_Someone like me? What does that mean? Don't you know that I would be your prince, your knight, hell even your servant if you asked me to? How can you not know just how tightly you have me wrapped around your finger?_

Instead of voicing the thoughts that were going through his head Ren just smiled down at her and said, "It doesn't seem silly at all Mogami-san."

When they finally reached the opening of the path even Ren was impressed by the scenery, although not so much as Kyoko who had such bright sparkles in her eyes that she would blind anyone who made eye contact. The mansion's huge back lawn was covered with tall bamboo trees making it look as if the guests were gathered in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Near the back of the house was a fountain with a giant statue of Hikoboshi and Orihime looking down to where the fountain flowed into a manmade river that cut through the middle of the yard. The river was 5ft. across and had a stone bridge decorated with black and white magpie birds connecting the two sides of the clearing. People were crossing back and forth over the bridge admiring the atmosphere and looking for an empty space where they could write their wishes on the strips of multi-colored paper that were sitting around the edges of the fountain and hang them on the bamboo.

It wasn't long before Ren and Kyoko spotted their companions. At the far end of the clearing Yashiro was talking to Lory who was dressed as some sort of strange boatman with a white turban around his head and a white toga that was only draped around his waist, leaving his torso completely exposed. The only thing that made it obvious that he was a boatman was the fact that he was standing in an ivory row boat holding an oar as if it was a mighty trident.

Kyoko spotted Kanae on the opposite side of the river talking to a man with blue eyes and blue silver-blue hair that Kyoko recognized as world renowned fashion designer George. Just as she was about to call out to her friend Kanae sensed her presence and shot her a death glare that made the words catch in her throat.

"They look busy now Mogami-san why don't we entertain ourselves for awhile?" Ren suggested secretly happy that he was left alone with Kyoko.

"Okay, can we hang our wishes now?" Kyoko asked, once again full of excitement.

"Of course. Lead the way."

Ren followed her to the fountain where she picked up a bright pink strip of paper (that seemed to be her color theme of the day) and handed him a yellow strip. After they finished writing Kyoko led the way to a bamboo branch that didn't have any other wishes hanging from it and securely tied hers to it. Ren tied his to the same branch only a little higher up making it too high for Kyoko to read.

"What did you wish for Tsuruga-san?" She asked curiously. He looked down with a teasing smile on his face.

"It's a secret."

"That's not fair you can see mine!"

"Yes, and I think yours is a very good wish but mine is still a secret."

Kyoko glared at him for a full minute and he just smiled back. Realizing that she had lost the argument she walked back to the bridge and stood in the middle of it looking at the night sky. Ren came and stood next to her pointing to two stars that were near each other.

"Orihime and Hikoboshi are getting closer. Hopefully the weather stays clear so the boatman can ferry her over the river to see him."

When Kyoko didn't respond Ren turned to look at her. She was no longer staring at the sky but was instead leaning over the railing of the bridge looking sadly down at the reflection of Orihime in the river.

"Is something wrong Mogami-san?"

"No, it's just that I used to love this story and now I only find it sad."

"Why, because they can only see each other once a year?"

"No, because she wastes years of her life lonely until that one day comes."

"I don't think it should be called a waste. She may get sad at times but seeing the one she loves, even if it is just for a day, makes the past year of waiting worth it and it makes the next year of waiting more bearable. When you love someone you don't mind waiting for them."

His tone had grown considerably softer and he was staring at her tenderly, willing her to look up at him and see that he was no longer talking about mythical characters, but she was still looking at the water deep in her own thoughts. Suddenly, her voice came out quiet and sad with an undeniable hint of resentment.

"I used to wait. I would wait days for a phone call, months for a visit, years to hear him say that he noticed. I would wait patiently and happily telling myself that when the waiting was over it would all be worth it. But I was wrong."

The edge in her voice was steadily growing and Ren could see the hatred in her eyes that was always there when she thought about _him_. The one whose name Ren didn't even want to think to himself. He stood silently trying to control his anger so that it wouldn't be heard in his voice when he spoke. Kyoko continued in her bitter tone, "I was waiting to be shown that love was worthwhile, that it was worth waiting for. But it wasn't."

"Mogami-san, true love-"

"True love doesn't exist! If I could have another wish I would wish for the chance to show her that she's waiting for nothing!"

Suddenly Kyoko gasped. The empty stone eyes of the statue of Orihime that she had been staring at in the reflection of the water were now very alive, and staring angrily straight at her. Ren looked over at Kyoko's body that was stiff as if she was frozen in fear. She couldn't open her mouth to respond to him as he called her name repeatedly and his increasingly panic stricken voice was the last thing she heard before she fell into darkness.

Author's Corner: I have returned with a new story that hopefully you will like. It's completely different from my other story and I really want to know what you think about it so please review. I want to keep this at a T rating but my mind tends to stray to the mature content so I make no promises. And yes the fashion designer George is the George from Paradise Kiss. I can't help it I love him. Anyway until chap. 2, Laters!


	2. Down the Path

I will start by saying, I AM SOOOO SORRY! I went on vacation and got distracted by palm trees and didn't update even though this chapter was already half done. I will never take that long to update again I promise, even if it means putting out something less than great. Thank you everyone for your alerts and favs and reviews, I will try to make sure this story lives up to them. So without further ado…

As You Wish: Down the Path

Kyoko was walking through a beautiful forest of bamboo. She felt warm and almost weightless as she glided silently through the trees. _How did I get here? I was standing on the bridge with Tsuruga-san talking about…oh no, _she groaned inwardly_. I got angry again and started talking about stupid Shotaro to Tsuruga-san. He's probably angry right now, he hates when I talk about Sho. I need to find him and apologize before he thinks I am focused on using acting to get revenge again. _

She continued walking straight ahead thinking that the President's back yard couldn't be that large and therefore she would eventually find her way back to the party. A warm breeze blew through the trees and she breathed in deeply looking up at the sparkling night sky feeling peaceful and content.

Suddenly something fluttering in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Turning her head to the left she saw that it was a strip of white paper hanging from a tree. She walked over and looked at the paper gasping as she recognized her own six year old hand writing. _**I wish I could get a perfect score so mommy would smile at me. **_

Kyoko gaped at it in surprise. This was the wish she made on Tanabata the summer she met... She smiled to herself remembering how sad and hopeful she was when she made that wish not knowing that two weeks later she would meet the best friend she ever made. Her most precious memory. The fairy prince Corn.

Her thoughts strayed away from her beloved friend to wonder how the president had gotten the wish. After every festival she and Sho would float their wishes and decorations down the river but this was clearly written in her handwriting.

While still pondering on this another fluttering piece of paper to her right pulled her out of her thoughts. _It can't be. _She hesitantly walked over to the little strip of paper and was dumbstruck as she recognized her seven year old attempts at writing in kanji. Even though her characters were correct the way she wrote them was still shaky and almost unreadable. _**I wish Corn would come back from the fairy world and visit me. **_Something was wrong. She definitely remembered floating this one down the river and there was no way the president would be able to get a hold of it. She hadn't even let Sho read it.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew through the trees and with it the sound of many strips of paper fluttering in the breeze. She looked around afraid as she saw every wish she ever made hanging from the bamboo. _**I wish that Corn can grow his wings and fly back to this world**_-eight years old_**, I wish to get all perfect scores this year**_-nine years old_**, I wish mommy would come back soon**_-ten_**, I hope I can make the Fuwas happy with me so they won't send me away**_-eleven_**, I hope Sho and I are always together,**_ her twelve year old wish she snatched down and balled up. She began to run down the path through the trees but the words of her wishes still seemed to jump out at her._** I hope I can make friends at my new middle school this year, I hope I find true love and marry a prince who will take me to his castle as his one and only princess, I hope Sho can reach his dreams of becoming a top musician and we will live happily ever after, **_Kyoko stopped at this wish. It was the one she made when Sho had asked her to come with him to Tokyo. This was when she thought he had chosen her to be his one and only princess. She stood there trying to fight back tears that were a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret. One last strip of paper hung from a tree. _**I will crush Shotaro into so many grains of dust that every fiber of his existence will blow away and never be seen again! **_This one was red and she couldn't recall ever writing it.

Finally hearing the sound of water Kyoko ran the rest of the distance of the path. However, she did not end up at the party like she was expecting. Instead she was on the edge of a beautiful river with an even more beautiful woman dressed like an ancient princess sitting in the grass peacefully staring across it. Kyoko approached her slowly in awe of her regal beauty but stopped short when the princess suddenly turned and looked at her. Even though her eyes held a smile now Kyoko remembered seeing them with a very different expression.

Kyoko took a step back in fear. "Are you…" she began.

"Orihime." The woman finished for her. "And there is much we need to discuss."

Author's Corner: Once again sorry for the late update and the short chapter. I had intended for this chapter to contain the conversation between Kyoko and Orihime but thought it would be too long so I stopped it here. The next update will be quick I PROMISE. 


	3. The Princess

Once again I was in a situation where I was half done and then got stuck. I like how it turned out though and hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Thank you guys for the feedback, sometimes I worry that I'm too obsessive about details and descriptions so it's great to know you like my efforts. So without further delay,

_Thoughts_

*sounds*

**Dreams**

Enjoy!

If you're looking for a disclaimer see chp. 1.

As You Wish: The Princess' Curse

The river Orihime sat beside was a majestic sight to behold. The water was obviously flowing at a fast pace but it did not churn or crash against the bank. It flowed so clearly that if you did not hear the rushing of the water and look very closely you would have believed it was not moving at all. The sparkling clear surface reflected the stars so perfectly that one would believe if they jumped into the water they would fall right through to a sky below. The light green leaves of the bamboo trees had a silver metallic sheen that twinkled and glistened in the night, illuminated by the stars that seemed close enough to touch.

Kyoko felt like she was suspended in space on an island floating through the galaxy. Everything was perfect and beautiful and magical and she would normally have drifted off to the fairy kingdom by now. Normally. But nothing about this situation was normal, and even though Orihime was smiling at her she couldn't shake the memory of the look of pure anger that she had seen at the party. Kyoko was afraid. No, scratch that. She was terrified, and the only thing she could do to lessen the trembles that racked her body was try and convince herself it wasn't real. That the sound of the river, the warmth of the breeze, and the feel of the paper she had torn from the tree and balled up in her hand were all her imagination.

In the end it turned out to not be too hard for her to believe it was a dream. _Of course this isn't real. People don't just get zapped into space. Plus, how would anyone get a hold of wishes I made years ago? I remember hearing Tsuruga-san's voice calling out to me and everything going dark. Perhaps I fainted. This world is too perfect. It's exactly the kind of world Corn would live in. _*sigh* _Although it would have been nice to meet a real princess in a magical land. But I can still enjoy the dream. There may even be fairies! _

At the thought of fairies Kyoko's face transformed into a wide-eyed, blissful expression and you could almost see the flower buds blooming behind her in the glow of her smile. She was quickly becoming immersed in her fantasies until Orihime finally spoke and broke her out of her trance.

"I remember when you would have that expression when wishing for your true love. You would be so happy and carefree and optimistic. Tell me Kyoko, who did you give your innocence to?"

Kyoko was taken aback. "I beg your pardon! I am a pure Japanese maiden and-"

"Not _that _kind of innocence Kyoko."

"Oh." Kyoko now blushed profusely. "I didn't give it to anyone. It was taken by a disgusting jerk who used it like a tissue and then threw it away once he got it dirty."

"Why did you let him?"

"I didn't…I wasn't…how could…let him do what?"

"Break your heart."

"I didn't let him! I trusted him and gave him my pure heart unconditionally and he didn't appreciate it! He took advantage of it and then destroyed it and now I'm incapable of loving anyone ever again! He took my important emotion!"

"Because you let him. He wouldn't have been able to use it and throw it away if you had not first decided to give it to him."

Kyoko was close to tears but she did not know if they were because of sadness, anger, or frustration. "I didn't give it to him. He just always had it." Her words came out sad and quiet. Once again Sho had made her feel vulnerable, and she hated herself for still being weak.

Orihime's expression softened. "When will you learn to forgive?"

"He doesn't deserve forgiveness and he's too arrogant to ask for it. When I reach my goal of defeating him in show business and knocking him so far off of his pedestal that he can't help but to beg me for my forgiveness, then I might consider giving it to him." Something about those words was very familiar to Kyoko. She had said them many times before but there was another reason that she couldn't quite place.

Orihime again brought her out of her thoughts but this time there was a strange gleam in her eyes. "I didn't mean forgiveness for him. I meant forgiveness for yourself. You're angry and disgusted at yourself for needing love. For giving it so freely to people who didn't want it. You think those hateful people who threw away your love were right? That you expected too much by wanting someone to care for you? You pretend you don't have the ability to love so that you will never risk the chance of being rejected. Now you wrap your heart in bitterness and ice to block all love from getting in or out because deep down you think you were pathetic-"

"How dare you!" Kyoko was shaking. She wanted to tell Orihime that she was wrong. She wanted to say that she didn't resent herself for thinking she deserved love. She wanted to prove that she wasn't bitter and pathetic. But she couldn't, because even if she didn't realize that she felt that way before, when she opened her mouth to deny it she got that feeling in her gut that comes when a person knows they are telling a lie. Kyoko felt like she had just been cut open and all her weaknesses had been exposed. She could sense that the princess was waiting for her response but she was not willing to admit that she had been seen through so easily. So she did what she had let herself form a habit of doing when she was in a situation that had the potential to hurt her. She withdrew inside herself and let her grudges take over her actions.

The aura she gave off burned like a flame, but it wasn't the beautiful orange glow she emitted when she was filled with determination. This aura was a thick, murky, grayish-black smoke that wilted the very grass beneath her feet. If someone had seen her now they would know how such a sweet girl could give birth to Mio. But this was not Mio; it was the hatred and spite inside of Kyoko that she had drawn upon to become the character. The only difference was that now the emotion was not bound within the limitations of a fictional character and Kyoko let it run free.

"Humph. You're one to talk. Pathetic am I? So tell me _princess, _why are you sitting here? Are you waiting for your true love? Wasting away slowly by a riverbank for a man you can only see on the seventh day of the seventh month. You've been cursed by love and yet you cling to what remnants of it you have left instead of moving on. That's what disgusts me. That's what's really pathetic."

"Don't speak so lightly of curses child! You know what they say. Be careful what you wish for. And I also suggest you not mock me for clinging to love, because as another human saying goes, 'karma is a bit-"

"Funny. I was just going to say the same thing about you princess."

"Be silent!" Orihime stood from her perch beside the river. A strong wind blew her dark hair around her face and the water behind her crashed and swirled making waves that beat up against the bank as if trying to escape. While she had looked like an ordinary woman before she now towered over Kyoko nearly twice her height and her pale skin reflected the silver of the stars making her glow brighter than the constellations around them.

"Look at yourself hiding behind anger thinking it makes you strong. Shutting out love and affection thinking it makes you weak. Looking down and passing judgment on those that would not close their hearts just because there is a chance it will get bruised. I cling to my love because after a year of waiting I get to see the only man who makes my heart stop and speed up at the same time and I can show him how much I love him and feel his love in return. And yes, Kyoko, that feeling does make it all worth it."

"You're lying." Kyoko's anger had diminished from the power of Orihime's outburst leaving her standing there fighting back the tears that now threatened her eyes.

"No one loves unconditionally. No one gives love for free. Everyone wants something and once you give it to them they stop pretending and toss you aside. They're all the same."

"No they're not Kyoko. You just refuse to see the difference between lies, lust, and love. But I know a way to show you. Go back now, you will see me again soon enough."

The winds died down and the clearing was once again still and quiet. The edges around Kyoko's vision began to grow dark and she was falling again. Suddenly there was a familiar voice. A familiar male voice that was calling her name and sounded very scared.

"Mogami-san!"

"Tsu..ru..ga-san?" She felt sluggish and heavy. _Was that real? How long have I been unconscious?_

"Did you get dizzy Mogami-san? I was afraid you were about to faint. Do you want something cold to drink or do you need to lie down?" Ren knew he was rambling but he had been so afraid when he saw her falling. Now with his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her up he felt a little happy that he had this opportunity to hold her. He quickly tried to banish those evils thoughts from his head feeling ashamed of himself.

Meanwhile, Kyoko was very confused. _He thought I was going to faint? But I did faint didn't I? _She looked around and noticed that she was not on the ground. In fact, she was still mostly upright and Tsuruga-san was holding her. _So I didn't actually faint? I know I fainted but not long enough for Tsuruga-san to notice? How long was I gone? It felt like hours but was barely a few seconds. Was that even real?_

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sensation of her feet leaving the ground. Ren had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her off of the bridge to a bench beside the man-made river. After sitting her down gently he stood back up.

"Wait here, I'm going to get us some drinks."

As he walked off Kyoko was still in a bit of a daze trying to figure out just what exactly had happened to her. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Ren with two drinks and a very concerned expression. Deciding that she didn't want to ruin the rest of what started out as a beautiful evening, she pushed her troubled thoughts to the back of her mind to be dealt with when she was alone and smiled up at her companion.

"Do you want to look around some more Tsuruga-san? Everything is so beautiful."

"Yes, it is." He was looking straight at her when he said this and she blushed deeply even though she didn't fully understand why. It wasn't his Emperor of the Night look but it gave off the same vibe and she suddenly found that she could not pull her gaze away from his eyes. Sensing that he was in danger of doing something stupid, Ren forced himself to look away and pointed to a path that led into the trees.

"Shall we go explore that path Mogami-san?"

The path he indicated reminded her of the one she took that led her to Orihime and she hesitated. Mistaking her hesitation for her being nervous about being alone with him Ren used his only trump card that was guaranteed to work, feeling foolish before the words even came out of his mouth.

"We can look for tree fairies. I hear they love summer festivals."

Even though he felt like a complete idiot, his words got the desired effect. Kyoko's eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand pulling him onto the forest path. A sound of awe and glee escaped her lips and Ren also couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise. More of the small white glowing orbs decorated every tree. They were the only source of light other than the stars above them and even Ren had to remind himself that they weren't tiny fairies resting on the branches.

They spent a lot of time on the path, Ren watching Kyoko dance through the trees with a small smile on his face. When they finally reached an opening they found that they had gone in a circle and were now on the opposite side of the river. Kyoko wandered over to Kanae who was still talking to the fashion designer George. Ren didn't like the lingering looks and extra attention he was giving Kyoko and decided to go over and stake his claim. What he wasn't expecting was that George would begin giving him those same lingering looks and extra attention! As politely as he could he excused himself and Kyoko and led her to a group of directors that were talking together. The group included both directors Shingai and Ogata, plus a few that Ren had worked for but that Kyoko had never met. He introduced her to everyone and stood back as she mingled, impressed, and made connections with some of the most influential people in the acting industry.

At the end of the party there was a fantastic fireworks display that easily rivaled any fireworks that were shown at public festivals and all the guests headed back down the path the led to their cars. They met up with Yashiro and Kanae at Ren's car and they all climbed in feeling tired yet happy. Ren dropped off Kanae and then Yashiro first before taking Kyoko back to the Darumaya.

He pulled up to the restaurant which was now closed, and looked into the backseat. Kyoko was laying on her side in a deep, peaceful sleep. Ren smiled wishing he could watch her like this all night but forced himself out of the car. He pulled his seat forward and reached back unsnapping her seatbelt and pulling her into a sitting position.

"Wake up Mogami-san." He whispered gently shaking her.

She blinked sleepily and looked up at him. Her eyes were still glazed and she was mostly asleep but she put her hand on the back of the driver's seat and tried to push herself up. Ren grabbed her beneath her arms and carefully pulled her out of the car. When he had her standing upright on the pavement she leaned her body against him and dozed off again. Ren wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair breathing her scent.

"Kyoko-chan." He whispered.

"Hmm?" She replied, still mostly asleep.

Ren's heart sped up and he was glad that she was still sleeping and couldn't see him blush. He picked her up, loving the feel of her in his arms for the second time that night, kicked his car door closed and carried her to the restaurant entrance. Hoping that someone would still be awake, he rang the doorbell and was surprised when it opened almost instantly. A tall, stern looking man holding a large, freshly sharpened butcher's knife stood on the other side of the door. He looked at Kyoko unconscious in Ren's arms and his expression grew darker.

"She fell asleep in the car on the way back and I had a hard time waking her up so I carried her to the door." Ren's explanation came out quick and jumbled and he tried to regain control of his voice so as not to sound afraid and guilty to this dangerous looking man. When the man just stared at him without saying anything Ren tried again.

"I didn't want to force her to wake up, I am terribly sorry if I interrupted your sleep."

"I don't sleep." The Taisho finally spoke but it sounded more like a threat than a response.

Ren was officially ready to get out of there. "Then I'll just take her up to her room…"

*BAM!*

Ren jumped back as the Taisho's knife landed in the floor between Ren's feet standing perfectly straight with about an inch of its blade sunk deep into the floorboards.

"Or I can just hand her over to you."

Without saying a word the older man took Kyoko in his arms and carried her up the stairs. It was only then that Ren saw the tiny woman standing there. She gave him a kind and sympathetic smile.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely. Have a good evening."

"Y-You as well." He blushed scarlet as he heard his voice crack like a thirteen-year-old boy who was going through puberty, but forced a smile and quickly returned to his car. Once he was out of sight of the restaurant he breathed easily again and his mind returned to pleasant thoughts of the time he had spent with Kyoko that evening. However, the thoughts that were manifesting themselves into dreams in the mind of the girl herself were not very pleasant.

**She was sitting by a familiar river weaving a silk yukata for her father. It was beautiful and she knew he would love it and praise her work. After all, he always praised everything she did. But she couldn't fight a growing sadness inside of her. Kyoko didn't understand. She had a doting father and she was a beautiful princess who was loved by everyone, so why was she so sad? Why did she feel so lonely? This growing sadness was making her withdraw from the world. She didn't smile or laugh as much and her father had begun to worry but she didn't know how to stop it either. She didn't know what to do about this feeling of emptiness that was overtaking her. So she embraced it and became a shell of her former self.**

**One day as she was sitting by the river just gazing up at the sky, a boatmen rowed towards her. He said her father wanted him to take her across the river to meet someone important. He dropped her off on the opposite bank and rowed away before she thought to ask who she was supposed to be meeting and how she would get back. She heard something move behind her and turned quickly to see a man she had never met before and her heart skipped a beat.**

"Day one."

A voice shocked Kyoko awake and she sat straight up in bed looking around for where it came from but there was no one in her room. _How did I even get here? I remember getting in Tsuruga-san's car and saying goodbye to Moko-san and Yashiro-san but after that I don't remember anything. Did he carry me to my bed? _

Kyoko blushed deeply at the thought of Ren in her room possibly seeing the posters of him and Sho hanging on her wall. Distracted by thoughts of how she would explain the life-sized poster of Sho with the word '_DIE!' _written all over it to Tsuruga-san, Kyoko completely forgot about her dream. Unfortunately, it would come back to haunt her soon enough.

Author's Corner: Phew! This is the longest chapter thus far. It didn't take as long to update as last chapter which was a lot shorter, still longer than I wanted, but it was hard figuring out a realistic way to make them feel the emotions and say the things I wanted them to. Thank you all so much for letting me know I'm not stressing over these chapters in vain. Now to answer a few questions/comments/concerns:

Mangaaddict300: I know 'hime' means princess, but Orihime is and actual person, or should I say this is an actual legend that I'm using.

Aznchocoholic: I had to throw George in one last time. It was just too good to resist.

Piacine-jadeymay: It was sarcasm. Probably.

Alitablake: I'm trying to fight the urge to make this M-rated. Especially because of my first story. It will only get harder from this point though. You'll see what I mean.

M4g3rul3z: Still not the whole Christmas gift. Sorry.

J Luc Pitard: Your suggestions really made me ponder those possibilities…Kyoko and Sho huh? We'll see what happens.

Well I hope you all liked it! Til next chapter!


	4. Day One

No long introduction today. _Italics are thoughts. _**Filming sequences are in bold. **Enjoy!

As You Wish: Day One

Kyoko walked onto the set of Box R feeling very optimistic about the day ahead. She had learned from the Okami-san that Tsuruga-san carried her inside of the restaurant but that the Taisho had taken her up to her bedroom. Even though she was extremely embarrassed about being carried while she was asleep by Japan's number one man that women wanted to be held by, she was even more relieved that she didn't have to explain the Sho poster to him.

Today she had woken up extra early to prep herself for the shoot. Although she was now accustomed to putting on her makeup for Natsu, she would be working closely with a male co-actor and she was nervous. Normally Natsu would let her underlings do all of the dirty work while she watched and ordered them to be more aggressive until she was satisfied. Today however, she would start working on an episode where Natsu herself decided to steal a boy away from her supposed friend Yumika. She was upset that Yumika had someone else in her life that was making her question Natsu's overbearing and cruel nature, so Natsu was going to teach her a painful lesson.

It was bitter-sweet for Kyoko because even though she would be the one carrying out the actual act of cruelty and would therefore be the main focus of the next few episodes, it also signified that Box R was coming to an end. Soon the show would reach the point where all of Natsu's friends except for Kaori had left her and the series would be over. Kyoko pushed these sad thoughts into the back of her mind and entered her dressing room to get into costume.

She stepped out onto the set in full Natsu mode ready to crush all who defied her. Everyone was already used to her being in character so they didn't even bother addressing her as Kyoko anymore. The director approached her as soon as she entered the classroom set they would be filming in.

"Okay Natsu-san the purpose of this shot is to get Yumika's boyfriend Kieta to become interested in you. I'll let you decide how you want to do that but just be sure it's nothing too heavy. We only want to give him the feeling of wanting to know more."

Natsu smiled coyly at him. "Don't worry director, the only reason I don't play with boys more often is because they're too easy to manipulate. I'll get him where I want him."

With that she walked off leaving the director slightly shocked again at how easily the normally timid Kyoko could become this predator. He called everyone to their places on the set and stepped to the side of the stage eager to see what Natsu would do.

**It was lunch time and Natsu had already sent Yumika to get sandwiches and drinks for the group. She was not happy about the fact that Yumika hesitated to carry out the order. When Natsu first told her to go instead of leaving immediately she looked over at her new boyfriend Kieta who was sitting in the center of a large group of guys laughing about something.**

"**Actually, Natsu I was planning on eating lunch with Kieta today so-"**

"**I'll take a meat bun and get me something sweet also, preferably warm."**

**Natsu's tone was final with no room for argument and Yumika only looked at her for a second before going off to buy the food. However, Natsu didn't like what she saw in Yumika's eyes before she left. It was rebellion. For that split second when she looked at Natsu she was debating whether or not to follow the order and as far as Natsu was concerned there shouldn't be anything to debate. Her word was final and people who didn't realize that had to be corrected immediately.**

**She got up from her seat and walked over to the boys that were surrounding Kieta hanging on to his every word like good little lap dogs. Natsu was almost interested in what he was saying. Almost. **

"**Sorry to interrupt." She said not sounding the least bit sorry. When they noticed her the group around Kieta parted without her needing to ask. Most of them had never been this close to her and they were in shock at being approached by the most unapproachable girl in school. She walked straight past without looking at any of them and sat on top of Kieta's desk facing him with her legs crossed at the ankles.**

"**Hello Kieta, I'm Natsu, Yumika's friend." She said as if he didn't already know. "Yumika really seems to like you. I can't blame her though you're obviously very likable." She gestured to the crowd of boys around him but kept eye contact with him. He stared up at her not saying a word. "I'm sure we'll end up liking each other too." She continued in a more seductive tone, grabbing his school tie and pulling him towards her. She leaned down just enough so that the Princess Rosa was dangling from her neck drawing attention to the cleavage that was just out of sight, and whispered in his ear, "Let's be good friends ne, Kieta?"**

**She leaned back just enough to look him in the eye and she liked what she saw there. There was obvious confusion but just below the surface she saw the hunger in his eyes. She looked up and saw Yumika enter the classroom through the door behind Kieta's desk. Natsu smirked at her friend's shocked and fearful expression. **_**The game has only just begun Yumika, **_**she thought to herself, **_**I'll show you just how fickle and easily swayed men really are.**_

'_You just refuse to see the difference between lies, lust, and love.'_

**Natsu sat back quickly. **_**What the hell was that voice?**_

Suddenly the image of a pale woman with dark hair blowing in a fierce breeze surfaced in Kyoko's mind shocking Natsu's spirit out of her. _'But I know a way to show you.'_

That whole time Yumika had been saying something to Natsu but Kyoko hadn't heard any of it. The director called cut through the megaphone snapping Kyoko out of her trance. _Oh no, I was supposed to say another line and I zoned out. Now I'm forcing everyone to do a retake. _Just as she was about to apologize the director walked over addressing her and Yumika, "That take was perfect! I think I'll just cut it at where Yumika walks in and Natsu smirks at her so we can move on to the next bullying scene…"

Kyoko's mind began to wander again. She was glad that the scene wouldn't have to be re-shot but why had her conversation with Orihime come back to her so suddenly? She was sure that she had become Natsu completely and yet her thoughts had somehow strayed and took her out of character. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the director speaking to her.

"The rest of your scenes for today will be with your group. We'll get back to the scenes between Natsu and Kieta when we resume filming four days from now on Monday." The director walked off with Chiori to discuss what he wants from her in the argument scene where Yumika tries to tell Kieta to stay away from Natsu. Kyoko turned to Sano Akira, the actor who was playing Kieta, and bowed deeply to him.

"Thank you for the hard work Sano-san. I look forward to working with you more on this project."

Sano smiled down at her. "Please Kyoko-chan, call me Akira. It would make working together more enjoyable if we weren't so formal with each other." His voice lowered a little as he leaned closer to her, "Let's be good friends ne, Kyoko-chan?" he said, repeating the line she had improvised during the scene.

She blushed and looked up into his face. He had a mischievous smile and his eyes held a similar expression to the one they had when he was in character except now there was no confusion, there was only hunger. Kyoko stepped closer to him and grabbed his tie pulling him down until he was eye level. _What am I doing? _

For some reason there was a disconnect between her mind and her body and Kyoko couldn't stop herself from leaning forward until the tips of their noses almost touched. She locked eyes with him and whispered seductively, "I don't see that being a problem. After all, I've never been hard to get along with. Are you hard? To get along with I mean?" She let out an innocent giggle that was completely contrary to her sexual statement and put on an innocent expression. _What was that?_

Akira grabbed the front of her blazer and pulled her body close to his so that they were inches from touching. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"I could answer both questions right now, but I'll just say that I have a feeling we'll develop a _very _strong bond before filming is over."

Kyoko was screaming inside her head._ Stop giggling! Get out of here now damn it! What would Tsuruga-san think if he saw you like this!_

Suddenly Kyoko pushed Akira off of her. "I have to go umm…be somewhere." She said as she rushed to her dressing room.

Akira watched her run off like she was being chased by death itself. He was extremely confused by how her flirtatious demeanor suddenly changed but he smiled to himself as he headed over to speak with the director. He was looking forward to their next encounter.

Kyoko ran into her dressing room and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned back cradling her head in her hands.

"Day one."

Her head shot up at the sound of a woman's voice and she gasped. For a split second she could have sworn she saw Orihime's reflection in the mirror across from her but now she only saw herself standing alone and looking very pale. She remembered hearing that phrase before and her dream came rushing back to her. Kyoko had wanted to write off the encounter with Orihime as just a hallucination, but no matter how much she wanted to believe it wasn't real she still felt uneasy. Something was very wrong and she was nervous about what the rest of 'day one' had in store for her.

Author's Corner: *dodges brick thrown from somewhere* So as the title says this is the beginning when everything starts to unfold. I truly love all comments but let me just say that if it's something like, 'Kyoko is acting out of character' then I assure you I already know this and it is completely intentional and necessary to the story. Hoped you enjoyed it! Until next chapter, laters!


	5. A Growing Problem

I've rewritten this chapter like three or four times now. I'm such a nit-picker. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. _Thoughts look like this. _

As You Wish: A Growing Problem

Kyoko avoided Akira for the rest of the morning. Luckily he only had one more scene to film with Yumika and then he was finished for the day. Normally Kyoko would have gone onto the set while they were setting up for the next scene so she could talk to her costars and feel like a regular high school girl with a group of friends. Today however she stayed in her dressing room until she was called because she didn't want to risk running into Akira again. She didn't like the way he made her feel and act and she breathed a huge sigh of relief when she found out he was gone.

The rest of filming went off without a hitch and Kyoko changed out of Natsu's school uniform and into the clothes she had worn to the set. She wore a white miniskirt that had a sheer layer of black mesh material over it, a pale gray top, a short, white double-breasted military style jacket, and black heels with a black clutch purse. She had been extremely proud of her outfit when she got dressed that morning and couldn't wait to show Moko-san. After touching up her Natsu makeup she headed over to LME. She decided to walk that day because she doubted Natsu would be the type to ride a bike in a short skirt.

It was a beautifully warm summer day so walking should have been enjoyable. Unfortunately, even though filming the rest of her scenes without any retakes or strange occurrences had put her in a slightly better mood she couldn't shake the uneasiness that started to grow inside of her. She had never given real thought to her encounter with Orihime at the party and she had pushed her strange dream to the back of her mind so she could focus on embodying the cool aloofness of her character. Now it was becoming obvious that whatever had happened at the party was connected with her dream and they had been the cause of her embarrassing behavior on set that morning. _Assuming that I'm not crazy and everything that happened last night was real, what does that have to do with my dream? That woman wasn't me even though I could feel all of her emotions. And who was the man? I didn't see his face but he made me feel… _Kyoko blushed to herself remembering the fluttering sensation that had gone through her.

Sadly, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice numerous male eyes focused on her trying to casually catch the attention of the cute stylista who was paying them no mind. One particularly desperate and optimistic guy had actually been walking beside her for almost two whole blocks asking her name and inviting her to dinner repeatedly. Taking her silence to mean she wasn't free a certain night he kept inviting her out for the day after and was currently proposing a date for three weeks from now. When she suddenly blushed he was rendered speechless and all of his thoughts halted just as he came upon a bike stand on the sidewalk. Still too dumbfounded to notice, the poor guy walked straight into it doing a comical flip over the stand and landing on his back on a row of bikes bringing them all crashing to the ground.

The loud noise snapped Kyoko out of her musings and she looked up surprised to find herself in front of the LME building with an hour to spare. Remembering what Ren had told her on her birthday when she came to the set of Dark Moon depressed about being late for her script reading for Box R, Kyoko decided to push all of her troubling thoughts into the back of her mind to be worked out later. She was at another job and as a professional she would leave the previous job's baggage at the door. Kyoko walked into the building trying to think pleasant thoughts so she would be in a good mood, which was necessary when doing LoveMe work. Her mind wandered to seeing Moko-san and she started to daydream.

In her mind Moko-san would say, "I love your outfit Kyoko, where did you get it?" And Kyoko would respond, "Oh, I just found it at the cutest little store." And then Moko would ask in a pleading voice, "Can we go there together one day? I would love your opinion on what looks good on me." And Kyoko would giggle and hit Moko playfully on the arm saying, "You look great in everything Moko-san." And Moko would blush shyly.

As her daydream progressed Kyoko began to glow brighter and brighter with little flower buds blooming in her wake and a blissful smile gracing her features. By the time she made it to the LoveMe room there had been quite a few more male casualties. Kyoko as usual didn't notice and still absorbed in her thoughts of shopping with Moko-san she sat down on a bench to wait for her friend.

Meanwhile, Ren and Yashiro were making their way through the halls of LME to a meeting with the president. They turned a corner and saw a man sitting against a wall nursing a bleeding nose.

"What happened to him?" Yashiro wondered aloud.

"Looks like he walked into a door." Ren said as he took in the scattered papers on the floor around the man.

"Another one? That's the third one we've seen since we got here. Not counting the two that tripped over the mop bucket. What's that he's mumbling to himself?"

Ren strained his ears to catch what the man was saying. "Sounds like he's saying 'What was her name.'"

"Isn't that what the man on the bike rack outside was saying?"

"I believe so."

"Makes you wonder who 'she' is." Yashiro grinned evilly. "Maybe it's Kyoko-chan they're talking about."

Ren sighed._ I knew the topic would eventually shift to her. _"Look Yashiro, Kyoko is a very pretty girl but I doubt that LoveMe #1 would suddenly turn into a man-eater overnight leaving countless love struck guys in her wake."

"I suppose you're right." Yashiro said disappointed. They were almost to the elevator that would take them to the president's office on the top floor when Yashiro's phone started to vibrate. Putting on one of his surgical gloves he flipped it open and smiled.

"You go up without me Ren I need to speak with Matsushima-san about something. I think the president just wanted to discuss plans for shooting behind-the-scenes actor interviews for the Dark Moon DVD box set that's going to be released. You can handle it without me and I'll meet you in the acting department's office."

He said all this very fast and before Ren had a chance to reply Yashiro was already down the hall heading for the staircase. However, he did not go to the acting department, instead he headed straight for the LoveMe room. He knew Kyoko made a habit of being to work early and had therefore set an alarm to go off thirty minutes before she was to start her LoveMe shift. He'd purposely allowed Ren to skip breakfast that morning and was now planning to tell Kyoko so she would be furious and insist on making Ren dinner that evening. Chuckling to himself at the genius of his plan Yashiro knocked on the door to the LoveMe room and entered.

Kyoko was sitting on a bench staring into space and smiling to herself. She had on a very stylish outfit and just a hint of makeup highlighting her features. Yashiro smiled. _Kyoko-chan looks so cute today. If that love idiot Ren doesn't make his move soon he's going to miss his chance. There's no way other men haven't started to notice. _He moved closer to her. "Good afternoon Kyoko-chan." No response. He knelt in front of her so that they were face to face. "Kyoko-chan can you hear me?" He snapped his fingers and she jumped slightly, blinking as if being woken up from a hypnotic trance.

"Oh! Yashiro-san how long have you been there?"

"I only just got here. You were smiling to yourself a minute ago did something good happen?"

Kyoko blushed meeting his inquiring eyes shyly. "No not really it's just…"

"Just?" Yashiro prompted.

Kyoko reached up and gently removed his glasses.

"Kyoko-chan wha-"

"I'm sorry Yashiro it's just that you have very beautiful eyes. I never noticed before but they're a mix of hazel and green. You shouldn't hide them." She said, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Yashiro was blushing furiously. "I'm not hiding them. It's not…I just…"

Kyoko giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you embarrassed Yashiro. You're usually so stoic when you're walking with Tsuruga-san."

"Ren! That's right, I came here to talk to you about Ren. He skipped breakfast and I wanted to know if you would cook him dinner."

"That won't be a problem at all. Just leave it to me Yashiro." She gave him her most adorable cutie-honey smile and Yashiro felt his blush deepen. He stood up quickly.

"Well now that that's settled I have to meet Ren. Goodbye Kyoko-chan." He already had the door open when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Wait Yashiro, you almost forgot your glasses."

In his hurry to escape he didn't realize that she was still holding them. Kyoko stood on the tips of her toes and delicately slid the glasses back onto his face. She brushed his hair back with her fingers and smiled up at him.

"There. As stoic and businesslike as always." She said with a small laugh.

Yashiro looked down at her face and dangerous thoughts started to float into his head. _She really is very cute. I've only always seen her as the adorable high school girl that Ren likes but her features really are very delicate and attract-NO! Stop these thoughts now Yukihito. She is the girl Ren loves. She's like a little sister to me nothing more. _Unfortunately Yashiro's thoughts betrayed him as he suddenly imagined Kyoko in her school uniform greeting him at his door after a long day of work. She would smile her cutie-honey smile at him and say, "Okaeri, Onii-sam-" _No, no, no, no, no! I need to get out of here now! _

Kyoko was now looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "I something wrong Yashiro? Do you feel sick?" She reached up to feel his forehead but he grabbed both of her hands in his. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Kyoko-chan, please." he said in a low voice.

"Please what Yashiro?" she asked confused.

"Yes, please what Yashiro?"

They both turned to face the tall man who had appeared in the doorway wearing his brightest gentleman smile.

"Ren!" Yashiro dropped Kyoko's hands and backed away from her. "What are you-?"

"Doing here?" Ren finished for him, gentleman's smile still in place. "I was going to ask you the same thing. After all it doesn't look like the acting department was moved to this room. Although I'll admit you are in far prettier company here than you would have been if you had gone to see Matsushima-san like you told me you were."

"I AM SO SORRY!" Both men jumped in surprise and looked down at the girl who was now plastered to the floor. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! YASHIRO-SAN CAME TO ASK ME FOR HELP IN MAKING YOU EAT AND I TOOK OFF HIS GLASSES AND INVADED HIS PERSONAL SPACE AND MADE HIM UNCOMFORTABLE AND I DIDN'T HEAR THE VOICE LIKE THE LAST TIME EVEN THOUGH I WAS ACTING STRANGELY AGAIN I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF LIKE I DID BEFORE AND I DIDN'T HEAR MY VOICE EITHER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY AND PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT YASHIRO TSURUGA-SAN BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO LEAVE AND IT'S MY FAULT HE DIDN'T MEET YOU AT THE ACTING DEPARTMENT AND HE WAS JUST TRYING TO GET ME TO COOK YOU DINNER TONIGHT AND-"

"Mogami-san breathe, it's okay just relax and take deep breaths."

Kyoko sat up from her dogeza into a kneeling position and glanced up at him not letting her teary-eyes meet his concerned ones. Ren sighed to himself. It really was impossible staying angry when she looked like that.

"Dinner tonight would be great Mogami-san. Can I pick you up here at nine?"

She nodded her head without saying anything. Ren and Yashiro bid her farewell and walked out of the LoveMe office, closing the door behind them. They were silent as they waited for the elevator. When the doors opened they were shocked to see the man who they had passed earlier in the hall now sporting a bandage on his bruised nose. As the elevator neared the parking level Yashiro turned to the man and asked, "The girl you saw earlier, what did she look like?"

The man had regained his senses enough to blush out of embarrassment as he replied, "She had short brown hair and golden eyes that seemed to shine when she smiled. It wasn't that she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, especially working around celebrities, but there was just something about her that made me want to know more. Do you know what I mean?"

Yashiro smiled at the man choosing not to answer but when they exited the elevator he turned to Ren, "Regardless of what it looked like nothing would ever happen between me and Kyoko-chan, but you're no longer the only man who notices that she's special. Don't wait too long or you really will lose your chance."

Without waiting for a response he walked to the car leaving Ren to ponder the truth of his words.

Author's Corner: *dodges two more bricks* This may be the closest I've ever come to not ending with a cliff hanger. No? You don't think so? Oh well, maybe next time. You guys have no idea how many times I wanted to scream when writing this chapter. Serious writer's block that didn't go away until around the part where Yashiro and Ren came into the story. Normally there comes a point when you can see the story play out in your mind and all you have to do is write down what happens but I felt like I forced the beginning a bit. Hopefully next chapter comes out easier. Thanks for all the great reviews they really do help. Until next chapter…

P.S. Can you say "noticeable bulge" in a T rated fic? That's a real question.


	6. Slow Realization

I dedicate this, my quickest update ever, to Jhiz. I have no life and no Beta, but I do have people waiting to read the next chapter. Enjoy!

As You Wish: Slow Realization

Kanae walked into the LoveMe room to find her self-proclaimed best friend sitting on the floor.

"Mo! What are you doing down there? We start work in ten minutes. Normally you would already be dressed in that pink nightmare waiting to pounce as soon I came through the door."

"Something's wrong with me Moko-san. Something's very, very wrong and I don't know what to do."

Kanae stopped putting her things away and knelt beside her friend. "What is it Kyoko? Is it something to do with work? What happened?"

Kyoko looked into Kanae's face wearing a terrified expression. "I think I've been cursed."

Kanae's face went blank. "You've been cursed?"

"I think so."

"Like a magical spell type of curse?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yes." Kyoko replied tearfully.

Kanae continued to stare at her with the same blank expression. Kyoko looked at her friend expectantly a little nervous about her lack of response. Just as she was about to speak again Kanae erupted.

"Mo! Here I am thinking a relative has died, or you just found out you had some kind of rare disease, or worse that you'd been fired from a job and it's just more of your fairy talk. Mo! Why do I even bother worrying about you? Mo! Do you have any idea how scared I was? Mo! Kyoko snap back to reality. The only curse that's been put on you is the curse of this disgusting pink jumpsuit, now get dressed and let's get to work!"

Kyoko was shocked speechless by her friend's reaction and immediately jumped off of the floor to prepare for another day of mundane LoveMe tasks. Thinking back on it she wasn't completely surprised that Moko hadn't believed her. She didn't take what happened with Orihime seriously herself until she started losing control of her actions. She needed to find a way to talk to the princess again but she only seemed to be able to communicate with her when she was unconscious or asleep. _I'll have to make my dinner with Tsuruga-san short so that I can get as much sleep as possible and hopefully she'll appear to me again. _

Kyoko was surprised that she was now wishing for a chance to talk to Orihime when she had been so afraid and upset during their first meeting. _But if everything that's happened so far is real, I need to know exactly what's going on and how to control it. If I behave like that again at work I might develop a bad reputation. I'll end up being an embarrassment as Tsuruga-san's kohai. Oh no! I shouldn't have agreed to cook dinner for Tsuruga-san! What if I assault him and embarrass myself again? Maybe I should cancel. But considering how upset he was earlier and the fact that we already made plans for him to pick me up I can't call him back immediately and say it was a mistake._

Six hours and five unanswered calls later, Kyoko was getting dressed back into her normal clothes. The day had been filled with menial tasks like delivering papers and cleaning gum off of the bottoms of tables in the cafeteria. Out of sheer boredom Kanae had let Kyoko tell her the story of what happened with Orihime, her dreams, and her shameless (according to Kyoko), behavior towards Akira and Yashiro-san. It had taken ten full minutes for Kanae to stop laughing and by the time she was able to answer seriously Kyoko was already wearing a very deep frown.

"Okay, I'll play along for a minute. Saying there is a curse," here Kanae snorted with laughter again but quickly swallowed it back. "Sorry, sorry. So, saying there is a curse, it seems to me that it's triggered by men since you were normal after your male costar left and you've been normal with me all day. So just stay away from men until midnight."

Kyoko looked up from her current activity of scrubbing scuff marks off of the bottom of a door and asked, "Why midnight?"

"Midnight, the full moon, it's always one or the other with curses right? Cinderella for instance, the spell wore off at midnight… Mo! Come back to reality Kyoko."

At the mention of Cinderella, Kyoko's eyes had started to glaze over but she snapped back quickly eliciting a long sigh from Moko-san.

"As I was saying, nothing strange has happened in the past few hours because we've only been interacting with each other. Just avoid being alone with a man until midnight and see what happens."

"But I promised to cook dinner for Tsuruga-san tonight. He's picking me up at nine."

"You can't cancel?"

"I've called and left messages but he hasn't called me back. Sometimes he doesn't even check his phone until he gets home at night and I'm still too ashamed to call Yashiro-san. What should I do Moko-san? What if I act strangely around him like I did with Akira and Yashiro-san?"

"He may not mind it as much as you think." Kanae muttered under her breath.

"What was that Moko-san?"

"Oh nothing. Look, don't be so worried. I still don't think you're really cursed and if you do begin to act strangely you'll be with _the_ Tsuruga Ren. Japan's #1 gentleman and your respected sempai won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

Now as she was approaching the lobby of the building, Kyoko had to keep repeating Moko-san's words to herself so she wouldn't give in to the urge to run straight out of the back exit and never look back. Her sempai was respectable and trustworthy and he would always behave as such, it was her own behavior that she was afraid of. She had no doubt that Ren would rebuke her if she behaved unseemly but what would he think about her afterwards? Would he no longer want her as a kohai?

All too soon she was standing on the sidewalk in front of LME. Not surprisingly Ren had gotten there early and was leaning against the car waiting for her.

"Tsuruga-san you shouldn't be standing out in the open waiting like this. What if you get mobbed by fans or reporters? Don't you even know who you are?" she asked incredulously.

Ren chuckled having been expecting this kind of response from her. "Yes, I am very well aware of who I am. I am Tsuruga Ren and I am waiting for Mogami Kyoko who has so graciously agreed to cook dinner for me tonight. Even though I know she'll spend most of the time scolding me for one thing or another."

Kyoko blushed and he smiled a genuine smile at her as he opened the passenger door so she could get in. After securing her in the car Ren slowly walked around to the driver's side taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts. _She looks so beautiful today. Unfortunately, I'm not the only one who noticed. I need to be very careful not to do anything rash. As much as I would like to ignore Yashiro's warning I still feel a sense of urgency now. I just have to be patient and try not to kiss her every time she looks up at me through those long eyelashes. It'll be easy. Luckily there's no one more innocent and prudent than Kyoko. At least she won't be giving me any added temptation._

With those thoughts to reassure him, Ren climbed into the car and drove off.

Author's Corner: Fear Not! I have already written the next chapter. Actually it was all one chapter but it was nearing 4k words so I split it up. It should be posted soon. Laters!


	7. Cursed Feelings?

Here is technically part 2 of the last chapter. _Thoughts, _*sounds* Enjoy!

As You Wish: Cursed Feelings?

They stopped off at a supermarket Kyoko directed him to and she swept through the aisles at record speed as if she had the layout of the store memorized. When he thought about it, Ren wouldn't have been surprised if she did have it memorized. When they made their way to the checkout counter five minutes later, he was surprised at how few items she had. There was soy sauce, mirin or sweet rice wine, sugar, shiitake mushrooms, green peppers, white rice, and something slimy. She also had meat skewers and…charcoal?

"Mogami-san why do we need charcoal? And what's that?" he asked pointing to the slimy substance.

"I'm making Unagi-no-Kabayaki." Kyoko said brightly as if it should have been obvious. "You have a grill don't you Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes, of course I do."

As Ren paid for the groceries after giving her a very stern, "I insist Mogami-san." He made a mental note to look up Unagi-no-Kabayaki on the online dictionary on his cell phone.

Half an hour later found Kyoko mixing the soy sauce, rice wine, and sugar in a bowl. She then let it simmer until the sugar dissolved and placed it in a container to cool in the refrigerator. Ren, who now knew that they were going to be eating grilled freshwater eel with kabayaki sauce, was heating up the charcoals on the grill. He was actually looking forward to eating the traditional summer dish, having never had it before, and he was happy it was Kyoko who was making it for him.

Meanwhile, the girl in question was moving like a machine. One minute she was on the balcony glazing and grilling the eel, the next she was in the kitchen sautéing the mushrooms and peppers and steaming the rice.

It seemed like as soon as he had gotten the patio table and chairs set up on the balcony she was placing their plates of food down. Ren looked in amazement at what she had accomplished in under an hour. Perfectly glazed and grilled eel sat atop steamed white rice and was covered with sautéed mushrooms and peppers. The presentation looked like something out of a high class restaurant and for the first time in his life Ren's mouth watered.

"This looks wonderful Mogami-san. I am impressed by how much you did in such a short amount of time."

"Oh, it was nothing special Tsuruga-san. I know it looks complicated but it's actually a really simple meal to cook." _Plus I was trying my hardest to keep busy so that I wouldn't be alone with you for too long and risk assaulting you. It's worked so far but now I don't have any way to escape._

"So how did your shooting for Box R go this morning Mogami-san?"

She told him about the story lines for the episodes they were currently filming and how her role would be expanded. She omitted everything about Akira and shifted the conversation to how his day had gone. They discussed the plans for the Dark Moon DVD release that he'd met with the president about (not mentioning what had happened with Yashiro), and had a very pleasant conversation. Until Ren decided to voice a question that had been bothering him for most of the night.

"Mogami-san, why having you been avoiding looking at me? Is there something bothering you that you can't talk to me about?"

"Of course not Tsuruga-san I haven't been-"

"Mogami-san don't say that you're not avoiding looking at me while you're staring at your hands."

Kyoko lifted her head.

"That's my shirt Mogami-san why don't you try looking at my face."

"I should wash these dishes. Will you clean out the grill please Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko hurriedly asked as she reached for their dirty plates. However, Ren grabbed her wrist and stood up in front of her blocking the table.

"Later. Now tell me why you can't look me in the eye. Have I offended you in some way?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No!" Kyoko lifted her face to him and then quickly looked away. "It's not you, it's me." Kyoko cringed inwardly at the cliché phrase that had escaped her lips.

Ren palmed the side of her face gently to turn it towards him but she put her hand over his.

"Please don't Tsuruga-san." She pleaded with her eyes low.

"Why?" He half whispered.

"Because…I don't know what I'll do." She was almost barely audible now.

"I'll risk it."

His reply was equally low as he turned her face up to him and they locked eyes. "Now, was that so bad?"

"No." Her expression softened as she entwined her fingers with those of his hand that still rested on her cheek. "It's perfect."

She walked closer to him and closed her eyes resting her forehead on his muscular chest. "Everything is perfect." She repeated.

Warning bells immediately started going off in Ren's head. _DANGER! DANGER! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! SELF-RESTRAINT REACHING CRITICAL LOW! APPROACHING THE POINT OF NO RETURN! RETREAT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!_

Tsuruga Ren was caught between desire and reason but like so many times before, reason won out.

"Mogami-san," he began as he reluctantly pushed her away, "I think we should start cleaning up now."

She looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "I'll try not to take too long." She said before turning and gathering the plates in her hands. When she had gone in to the kitchen Ren let out a long breath. He threw away the used charcoal and immediately returned to the balcony to let the air cool his head.

_What just happened? She went from not wanting to look at me to being close enough to kiss. Doesn't she realize the danger she put herself in? What does that mean, 'I don't know what I'll do'? I don't know what I might do if she puts herself in that vulnerable situation again. _

Ren was so absorbed in his thoughts of what he _almost _did that he didn't sense the object of his temptation approaching. When a slender hand reached out and tugged at his shirt he nearly jumped in surprise. Kyoko pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you Tsuruga-san?"

Ren looked at the petite girl now standing next to him in just a thin, gray, spaghetti strap top and a miniskirt. She was holding the hand that reached out to him up to her heart and her eyes had a shy expression with the most kissable pout gracing her lips.

"Of course not Mogami-san I was just lost in thought that's all." _Are you trying to seduce me? "_You should put your jacket back on the breeze is cooling off." _Good Ren, alleviate some of the risk._

"I don't feel cool but," she stood in front of him and grabbed each his hands in hers. She pulled them across her middle so that his left hand was resting on her right hip and his right hand was on her left arm just below her shoulder, "this feels much better."

Ren's warning bells had reached maximum level. _CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! SELF DESTRUCTION IN 5, 4, 3, 2…_

"Hmm."

The girl in his arms sighed quietly and he looked down at her. Time slowed the way it would if a glass vase was falling to the floor and no one would be able to make it in time to catch it. She leaned her head back against his chest, leaving her long, delicate neck exposed. Her eyes slid closed and a smile played across her lips as she pulled his arms tighter around herself. Ren's right forearm brushed gently across her chest and she shivered. And all of his restraint shattered.

Lowering his head to the light pulse he could see just above her collar bone, Ren planted a soft kiss on her flesh. Kyoko gasped and turned in his arms.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"I apologize Mogami-san, I just-"

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips. "Tsuruga Ren, always the perfect gentleman. Don't apologize." She laughed teasingly. "I didn't mind it all that much."

Ren was shocked. He was certain she would have run away screaming.

"Mogami-san?"

"In fact," she whispered, "I didn't mind it at all."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up, placing a sweet kiss right on the strong pulse at the base of his throat.

"Now we're even." She said dropping her hands to her sides and taking a step back.

Ren grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

"Even? Who said we were finished?"

He took her face in both of his hands. She looked at him in a way he had always dreamed of her doing. There was complete trust and acceptance in her eyes, and for once Ren did not question his actions. He bent and kissed her on her forehead. Kyoko let out a contented sigh and instinctually closed her eyes.

Ren then planted delicate kisses on each of her eyelids before moving down and placing a kiss on her nose. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ren through her lashes. Her breathing was fast and shallow and she wasn't concerned with anything but the man holding her. She slid her hands up his muscular torso and was thrilled when she felt him tremble beneath her touch. Her fingers glided up his neck and he closed his eyes as they caressed his scalp. Kyoko pressed her body against him as she balanced on the tips of her toes to place sweet, sucking kisses on his neck starting behind his ear and going down to his collarbone.

Ren let out a low groan and Kyoko grew more brave. She planted a chaste kiss on one corner of his mouth and was about to repeat the movement on the other side when he put his index finger over her lips to stop her. She looked into his eyes with a confused expression that quickly changed to understanding when he removed his finger from her lips and moved his hand to the back of her neck. As their faces inched closer together he watched her eyelids flutter shut. He could feel her shallow breath on his lips and had just closed his eyes when-

*BRRIINNNGGG*

They both jumped from the sudden loud noise.

*BRRIINNNGGG*

"Mogami-san, I think you have a phone call."

"Oh. Um…okay."

That was all she said before going into the apartment to see who was calling her this late. Ren's heart was beating painfully in his chest. He didn't know if it was from the excitement of what had just transpired or if it was the shock of the sudden loud noise, but he took a few deep, calming breaths before going into the apartment to check on Kyoko. He sincerely hoped it wasn't the Taisho calling to see why she was out so late. Ren had the feeling that man wasn't only skilled in slicing up meat.

Kyoko looked at the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Moko-san?"

"It's midnight Cinderella, has the spell been broken yet?"

…_oh nooo... I've done it again!_

There was a long pause as Kyoko thought in horror about all the ways she had just crossed the line.

"Kyoko?"

"I have to go Moko-san. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Kyoko hung up before Kanae had a chance to respond. She slumped down onto the sofa and put her head on her knees. She was trembling. _Why is it becoming harder and harder for me to realize when I change? Even now when I know I should feel ashamed, I don't. I'm losing myself. I need to find a way to talk to Orihime tonight._

"Mogami-san?"

Ren had been watching her with worry, his desire cooled by her obvious state of distress.

"Is there something wrong? Did something happen with Kotonami-san?"

Kyoko couldn't look at him. She feared that if she did, nothing would stop her from trying to be in his arms again. It wouldn't be fair to make him a victim of her curse.

"Can you take me home now Tsuruga-san?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He wanted to say no. To refuse to let her run away from the progress they had made. But he was afraid of pushing her too much and causing her to pull away from him. If she needed time he would give it to her.

"Of course Mogami-san. Gather your things, I'll be at the door."

The ride to the Darumaya was dead silent. The air was filled with the tension of two people who had both enjoyed what had just passed between them, but for different reasons were ashamed because they thought they'd forced their will on the other. The car had barely stopped at the curb before Kyoko opened her door and got out. She bowed quickly to him wishing him a pleasant evening and ran inside the restaurant, once again refusing to look him in the eye. Ren began wishing he had made her stay and tell him what had suddenly gone wrong. Instead he gave up and took the easy, polite way out.

_Tsuruga Ren, always the perfect gentleman, _he thought bitterly as he drove off into the night.

Author's Corner: MWAAHAHAHAHAHAA! I am evil! eviill! eeviiiillllll! Nani? What...is that...? AAHHHH!

*runs to escape mob of raging fangirls* Laters!


	8. Omake: Hateful Technology

This is just something fun I wanted to do before tackling the next chapter. Hope you like it. _Thoughts, _**dreams, ***sounds* Enjoy!

As You Wish Omake: Hateful Technology

Ren returned home to his empty apartment where not an hour before it had seemed that his deepest desires would finally be granted to him. The girl he loved was in his arms. She was comfortable in his embrace and had even returned his affection and kisses. But it ended so abruptly that he was left with the feeling of a small child whose cruel older sibling had given them a coveted toy only to snatch it away as soon as the child's eyes lit up with happiness. _If only that damn phone hadn't rung at the worst possible moment._

That thought reminded Ren that he hadn't checked his missed calls and voicemails that day. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his phone and turned it on. The voicemail icon popped up on the screen so he dialed his mailbox and waited.

"You have five unheard messages. First message sent today at 3:26pm."

He heard Kyoko's worried voice come over the recording.

"Tsuruga-san it's Kyoko. I…"

_Huh? Did her signal die or something? _Ren went to the second message.

"This is Kyoko again. I apologize for my previous message. It's just that I'm not sure dinner would be such a good idea. I know we already agreed that it would be tonight but I haven't exactly been feeling well lately so would it be alright if we rescheduled? Please call me when you get this. Bye."

_Not feeling well huh? She didn't seem to be sick. Then again I had a feeling she would try to cancel so I purposely didn't check my messages after I finished work. _He deleted that message and went to the next one.

"Um...it's Kyoko again. Please don't be upset about my last message Tsuruga-san. It's not that I don't want to cook you dinner but I'm afraid something…strange might happen and Moko-san told me that if I didn't want anything strange to happen I should stay away from men so that's what I'm trying to do."

_What was she afraid would happen? Would what we did be the strange thing she was talking about? But why would she be worried about something happening that neither of us expected to happen? _He moved to the fourth message.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san! I didn't me that I thought you would do something. You're _the_ Tsuruga Ren. I already know you wouldn't try anything with someone like me who's just a lowly kohai. I'm just afraid that I might do something shameful to you and I would rather avoid a dangerous situation."

_I wouldn't try something with someone like you? If you had any idea of what I wanted to do to you before that damn phone rang… _Ren stopped his thoughts before they got carried away and went to the last message now sure that all five were from Kyoko.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean dangerous situation like I'm threatening you or anything! I would never do something like that I just…please just call me back when you can."

Ren laughed at this one. Only she would think that comment sounded threatening and then rush to apologize. But she'd tried really hard to cancel their dinner. It couldn't be that she knew things would get as far as they did right? That was impossible. He hadn't even seen it coming and he was aware of his love for her. Unless she also… Ren didn't even let his mind wander that far. Being with Kyoko had taught him not to hope too much or too soon. He put the voicemails in the back of his mind. They'd had a wonderful dinner and something dangerous did end up happening, but it was danger he would willfully put himself in again. Changing into a pair of comfortable cotton pajama pants, Ren climbed into bed and went to sleep.

**Ren ****moved his hand to the back of her neck. As their faces inched closer together he watched her eyelids flutter shut. He could feel her shallow breath on his lips and closed his eyes as their mouths connected. It was the sweetest sensation in the world. He felt like an innocent boy again the way his heart sped up and his body temperature rose. He pulled away from the chaste kiss and looked down at Kyoko. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted slightly. Ren smirked and returned to her mouth taking her bottom lip between his teeth gently. A quiet moan escaped her and she sucked his top lip before moving to the bottom and repeating the action he had just demonstrated.**

_**She always was a quick study, **_**he thought to himself before deciding to take things up a notch. He sucked on her bottom lip and took advantage of her open mouth by sliding his tongue inside. He caressed the tip of hers hesitantly to see if she would respond which she did immediately. They explored each other's mouths eagerly as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and his hands gripped her waist, pulling her up against his body. Reason became clouded as they gave in to the hazy love-filled delirium that was taking over their bodies. When Kyoko sucked Ren's tongue into her mouth and pulled it out slowly, eliciting a deep, primal growl from him, all caution and better judgment flew out the window.**

**His hands left her waist, sliding over her bottom to her upper thighs, he lifted her off the ground and she immediately wrapped her legs around him. He walked them inside the apartment and sat on the couch with her straddling his lap. He began to lick, bite, and suck the sensitive spot on her neck just above her collarbone. She moaned sweetly in his ear and gripped his hair tighter, pulling his head closer to her neck. The kisses traveled from her neck down to her shoulder. Taking the strap of her shirt between his teeth, Ren pulled it down so that it was hanging limp on her arm. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back making her gasp in surprise and excitement. He kissed her fiercely and abruptly pulled away as his finger hooked the other strap of her top and pulled it down. The thin gray fabric began to fall to her waist and he watched hungrily as gravity tugged at the flimsy material, slowly uncovering her ches-**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Ren's eyes sprang open and he grabbed the offending alarm clock, yanking the cord out of the outlet as he threw it fiercely across the room. It hit the opposite wall and smashed on impact. _Damn to hell whoever invented phones and alarm clocks, _he thought grumpily as he climbed out of bed and started to prepare for another day.

Author's Corner: I tried to put this up yesterday but for some reason I've been having trouble getting onto ffnet. I couldn't resist the urge to mess with Ren a little bit and it's always fun getting inside his head *insert evil laugh*. See you next chapter!


	9. Unwanted Gift

Forgive me readers for I have sinned. It's been three weeks since my last update and the only thing I can say is, Look down there! There's a nice pretty new chapter for you to read. Hurry before it vanishes. *flees quickly*

As You Wish: Unwanted Gift

"You'll never be able to control something if you choose to not understand it."

Kyoko was at the river with Orihime. She had been relieved to find herself there again but that relief quickly turned to frustration when Orihime flat out refused to lift the curse that was on her, insisting that it was not a curse but a gift.

"I'm trying to help you Kyoko."

"How is this helping me? I've shamelessly violated my costar, Yashiro-san, and Tsuruga-san."

"That is one of the problems you have Kyoko. You don't recognize how other people perceive you. Have you given any thought to their reactions at all? Did they seem upset or offended?"

"They would have if your curse hadn't-"

"What I've done to you has no affect on the people around you. Their responses had nothing to do with me."

Kyoko was struck silent thinking about what Orihime's words could mean. She remembered how Akira had seemed to welcome her flirting, how Yashiro blushed when she touched him, and…her dinner with Ren.

"That's not possible. You must have done something because no one would react that way to a plain, boring girl like me. Tsuruga-san especially would never think of kissing me. Maybe something went wrong with the curse or you made a mistake. Because for Tsuruga-san to look at me and touch me like that, it had to have been magic."

"Oh? Magic? It's funny how when you refer to Tsuruga-san it's magic and not a curse."

Kyoko flushed deeply not liking Orihime's teasing tone. "That's not what I meant."

"Look Kyoko, whether you want to believe it or not those men's reactions to you were their own. Perhaps they may not have behaved that way if you had not acted first but I did not influence their will and neither did you."

"What do you mean? If I had not behaved the way I did…" Kyoko once again blushed in embarrassment, unable to finish her sentence. Orihime exhaled loudly.

"The truth is Kyoko, that they were the cause of your actions. All of the urges you felt were from them. You have sealed away all emotions related to love. You have veiled your own heart and can no longer recognize affection. So now you will act as a mirror reflecting the feelings and desires of those around you. Not everyone of course, just those who can be classified as a potential threat to your carefully constructed walls."

Kyoko was having a hard time processing what she was being told. "So you're saying that I'll keep losing control the way I have been?"

"That depends on you Kyoko. The reason you were easily swept away by what you felt is because you were rejecting it. The harder you fight the spell the less you will be able to control it. If you let the feelings flow into you and try to understand them you will be able to separate which emotions belong to you and which you are channeling."

The wheels in Kyoko's head seemed to come to a stop. No matter how much it was explained to her Kyoko still could not see anything positive coming from this. "Even if I do open my heart up again what good will it do? Why do I need to love?"

Orihime looked at her for a long while considering her question. Finally she sighed and stood up from her perch beside the river. "I'm sorry Kyoko but I can't answer that question for you."

Kyoko stood up after her. "What do you mean you can't answer it? Why are you making me put myself out there if I'll just get hurt again?"

Orihime turned away from her and began to walk away slowly, leaving Kyoko to yell at her retreating back.

"Is this a game to you? Do you get some kind of sick pleasure from it? You want me to make myself vulnerable so I can be betrayed again and you call it help? What makes you think I want your help? Who gave you the right to turn my life upside down?"

At this Orihime stopped walking. "I did not make the wish Kyoko. I am simply trying to grant it."

Kyoko began to grow tired of the woman's cryptic answers to all of her questions. "What does this have to do with my wish? What are you talking about?"

Instead of providing an answer, Orihime continued walking. "Sweet dreams Kyoko."

The silhouette of the princess faded as everything once again went black.

* * *

Kyoko could hear the distant sound of running water. She opened her eyes slowly and found that she was still by the river only now she was on the opposite side. She sat up and looked around her expecting to see something but there was only her. A vague sense of loneliness filled her heart and she closed her eyes again lying back on the grass.

There was a tickling sensation on her nose and when she opened her eyes there was a white rose caressing her cheeks and her lips. Reaching up to grasp the rose, her fingers were caught by a strong hand and pulled up to be brushed by a soft mouth. Her gaze fell on the man and although she couldn't see his face, his dark hair reflected the moonlight and she knew him.

All feelings of loneliness were washed away as she reached up to touch his face. The familiar fluttering of her heart returned as he leaned in towards her and Kyoko suddenly awoke safe in her room in the Daruma-ya.

* * *

Author's Corner: I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. A lot of sad things happened at once and I couldn't find the motivation to write. Then suddenly I felt inspired and this chapter became my therapy of sorts. So I'm back and the show will go on. The next update will be soon because nothing really happened in this one and I want to get to the fun stuff. See you next chapter.


	10. Testing the Waters

Another update! I'm just as happy as you guys are when I get them out quickly. Well, what are you waiting for? Enjoy the chapter!

As You Wish: Testing the Waters

Kyoko sat in bed trying to find a silver lining to the dark cloud that was hovering over her head. No matter what Orihime said this was not a gift. _What am I going to do? I not only have school today but filming for Kimagure Rock as well. Maybe I should just stay home. _

Kyoko couldn't stomach the idea of being irresponsible and blowing off school AND work. She loved that she had the opportunity to attend high school and her job as Bo was equally important to her. No, she couldn't just stay home and be idle. She had to be brave and face the outside world.

_Even though I am cursed, all of the best princesses had to fight curses and evil witches. In the end they always became stronger and got their happily ever after. I can be just like them! I don't need a prince to have my happily ever after. I will treat this as a test to make me stronger. My princess test! _With newly formed determination and stars in her eyes, Kyoko got out of bed and got ready for school.

Throughout the school day Kyoko observed the boys closely. They were all small time pop idols or amateur models. They were the kind of celebrities that came a dime a dozen because their popularity skyrocketed and plummeted quickly with the passing trends. But the fragility of their fame did nothing to stop them from being self-important jerks.

Kyoko honestly had no interest in speaking to any of them. They had all the ego of Shotaro and none of the talent. They in turn had no interest in her either. She didn't wear makeup, she didn't shorten her uniform skirt like the other girls, and she didn't unbutton her shirt to give them a peek at her cleavage. Everything about her was plain and boring. It was as if she didn't care about her outside appearance at all, and to them appearance was everything.

It was now lunch time and she wanted to test out the curse to see how she would react to different people. This was not Kyoko's ideal test group, but it was the only one she had. Steeling her resolve she got up and walked over to the most well known of her classmates, Kaizo. She was fairly sure this was not his real name especially since he didn't have his family name registered at the school. Looking at him closely Kyoko supposed he was attractive. He had shoulder length black hair, caramel brown eyes, and a muscular build that was clearly for show.

Kaizo was a small time male model who mostly did underwear ads for store catalogues. Recently he'd been featured in a high fashion magazine shirtless, modeling necklaces for a very famous brand. Now you could always see him surrounded by his usual harem of bimbos bragging about how his photo had been on the page before Tsuruga Ren's. Of course no one in his fan club pointed out the fact that his picture was nameless and shared a page with three other photos while Tsuruga Ren had the two-page centerfold. These girls smelled potential fame and they clung to it like their last breath.

At first when Kyoko approached and tried to speak no one noticed her. After clearing her throat loudly for the third time the giggling fan girls went quiet and everyone turned and stared at her with expressions that were a mix of anger, disgust, and wonder. As if she was some horrific experiment set loose from a science lab.

"Kaizo-san, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Interrupted Bimbo #1, a bleached blond almost pop star whose small frame and "natural" double D cup breasts were even more questionable than Mimori's.

Ignoring her Kyoko kept looking at Kaizo who held a disinterested expression that just screamed to Kyoko that he was thinking she was a plain and boring girl. With wavering patience she tried again.

"I promise it will only take a minute."

The male model glanced in her direction without really looking at her and replied in a lazy tone, "I don't think you have anything to say to me. At least nothing I want to hear. Are you even supposed to be in here? This is the class for celebrities. Run along now and I'll give you an autograph later."

Kyoko was fuming. _You little…how dare you talk down to me! Who would want an autograph from a spoiled, self-centered idiot like you!_

Reigning in the urge to strangle him Kyoko just smiled a pleasant smile that was at odds with the hard look in her eyes. "Thank you for your kind offer but I'll pass for now. I'm sure time is precious for someone trying to work their way into a centerfold spot. Good luck with that." Kaizo's face paled and Kyoko turned her back to hide her smirk as she delivered the final blow.

"Oh, and by the way, your mascara's running."

She left the room smiling as she heard shuffling behind her that was undoubtedly Kaizo looking for the compact mirror he kept on him at all times.

_Arrogant jerk! _Kyoko thought to herself angrily. She was in a stall in the girls' bathroom trying to cool her temper. _I should have known better than to try someone as self-involved as he is. _

She heard the door to the washroom open followed by the voice of Bimbo #1.

"Who does that pipsqueak of a girl think she is talking to Kaizo-kun like that? And she's such a little liar! Kaizo-kun's mascara was perfect as always."

Kyoko felt like the fates were conspiring against her at that moment because the voice that answered belonged to none other than Mimori.

"Oh I know! She's such a little attention chaser. Thinking she's so hot because she was in Sho-chan's PV with me before. You should have seen how desperate she was chasing after Sho-chan. But he only had eyes for me. Plain and boring girls like her shouldn't even be allowed in this school. It's so obvious she won't become popular with those looks."

"She's so pathetic and the way she wears her uniform is totally old-fashion. We should make her life miserable from now on. That'll teach her not to be such a pitiful groupie."

The girls exited the bathroom laughing about their new plan. But in all of their scheming they made one grave miscalculation. They underestimated Kyoko.

The girl walked out of her stall up to the long mirror on the wall. The uniform bowtie fell onto the floor of the bathroom. There was a tearing sound and soon five inches of the long plaid skirt joined the tie on the cold tiles. The top three buttons on her shirt came undone and she unrolled her long black socks so that they stopped just above her knee. Filling her hands with water the girl slicked her hair back and smiled at her reflection. The door opened and a predator stepped out into the school hallway. Natsu was on the hunt.

* * *

Author's Corner: Heheheee. I honestly had no idea this chapter would take this turn. I love it when characters develop a mind of their own. Thanks everyone for the reviews and kind words they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. See you next chapter.


	11. Enter the Queen B

As You Wish: Enter the Queen B

The whispers were almost immediate and steadily growing louder as she stalked down the hallway. Boys were unconsciously trying to put themselves in her line of sight but she just walked past. She felt their attraction, their want, their desperation for her. And she liked it. It made her feel stronger, empowered, and in control. Being desired was something that Natsu was accustomed to and she let what they felt flow through her like so many bolts of electricity through a light socket.

Turning a corner on her way to the classroom, Natsu spotted her would be tormentors. The group of mindless girls that made up Kaizo's harem was walking down the hallway heading to the canteen and vending machines on the ground floor. Looking closer she saw them carrying something that looked very much like Kyoko's lunch with them. Mimori tossed it into a nearby trash can and they went about their way laughing to each other over their childish prank.

_No originality. _Natsu thought to herself slightly disappointed. _I'll play with them anyway. Plus, since they got rid of my lunch they must want me to share theirs. _Silently following them down the stairs Natsu paused when she heard them mention Kyoko's name. Briefly listening to their mindless conversation she discovered that the Playboy model was look-alike she had spoken to was called Sunako and she was the clear leader of the Kaizo fan club. She also seemed to be the most "experienced" of all the girls and they were hanging on to every word she spoke.

"I still can't believe she had the nerve to try to talk to Kaizo-kun alone." Sunako said angrily.

"She was probably trying to confess to him." One of the lower ranked girls eagerly chimed in. This seemed to upset the leader more.

"What did she expect to happen? That he would accept her? A girl with no attractive features and a body with fewer curves than a light pole? Kaizo has much better taste than that."

"Didn't someone see him go into a love hotel with that singer Kanon last week?" Mimori asked.

"That was just a rumor! He told me himself that he would never be interested in someone like her."

All of the girls rushed to agree with their leader even though they all knew that the rumors were likely true. Natsu grinned to herself. She had just found her enemy's weakness and breaking her down would be like taking over-confident eye candy from a self-conscious baby. Too easy. Deciding her plan of attack she headed back up to the classroom.

She spotted her prey sitting on his desk seemingly waiting for his admirers to return. Natsu walked up to him and spoke.

"Let's go somewhere private and talk."

He glanced up at her as he started to respond dismissively, "I already told you…" His words quickly faded into shocked silence as he took in her appearance. Natsu bent down and wrapped her hand around his tie yanking on it roughly and bringing his wandering eyes up to her face.

"I wasn't asking." She whispered darkly and pulled him from his chair and out of the room like an obedient dog on a leash. She led him to an empty staircase and roughly pushed him against the wall. She stepped between his legs, their bodies mere inches from each other and she could feel his desire to touch her. His hungry eyes had once again started to roam her body taking in the newly exposed flesh.

"Look at me." She commanded in a harsh tone as she put her fingers beneath his chin and once again jerked his face towards hers making eye contact. This is when the feelings were strongest. When she looked them directly in the eyes. As soon as his dark orbs met her golden ones she sensed his adolescent primal instincts. Apparently he liked being pushed around because his desires were so strong she could almost see what he wanted to do to her. What he wanted her to do to him.

Visions of them together flooded her mind. Her pushing him roughly against a bedroom mirror and glass shattering. Her uniform shirt being torn open and tiny ivory buttons hitting the floor. He would push her to the bed and climb over her only to have her small hands wrap around his throat and force him off of her onto his back so she could straddle him and run her nails down his perfect abs drawing thin trails of blood. This is what he wanted. This is what he desired from her. And it fueled Natsu's excitement.

Silence had passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes. His growing increasingly dark as his fantasies progressed. Suddenly he spoke in a husky voice, "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to see how you felt about me." She answered in a sultry tone.

"I don't know. You're not how I thought you were. Maybe we should go somewhere after school and talk."

Natsu heard familiar voices headed up the stairs. She smiled at him and leaned in close to his ear.

"Is that really what you want to do?"

Before he could answer she bit down on his earlobe hard. He gasped in a way that sounded more like shocked pleasure than pain and abruptly grabbed her by her waist swinging her around. She was surprised by how gently he pushed her against the wall before he lowered his face inches from hers.

"And how would you know what I want?" Kaizo's voice was like a strained growl as he looked at her like a predator that had locked on to something tasty.

"Call it animal instinct." She replied dangerously, reaching her left hand up behind his neck and digging her nails into his skin. He let out a low moan and pressed his body up against hers letting her feel his arousal.

"We really should go somewhere after school." He murmured into her soft hair.

"I don't know. What would she think about that?"

"Who?"

"Her."

He lifted his head and looked in the direction that Natsu was now staring in. Sunako and her followers were standing at the top of the staircase landing looking at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" She nearly shrieked in a shaky voice that pleased Natsu immensely. The girl was already close to crying.

"We were just talking." Kaizo quickly responded trying to salvage the situation. "She cornered me out here and begged me to talk to her."

Sunako looked like she desperately wanted to believe him and Natsu rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity. In a voice of fake innocence she asked, "Kaizo-san, would you mind letting go of my waist and stepping back please? This wall is hard and something has been poking me in my thigh for the past few minutes."

He jumped back quickly without thinking and the eyes of all the girls trailed down to the bulge in his pants. Sunako dropped the food she was carrying, her bottle of juice rolling to stop at Natsu's feet.

"I thought you loved me!" She screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

Anger and disbelief flashed across the faces of two of the girls behind her, their expressions not going unnoticed by Natsu. It was fairly easy to guess the situation.

"It's all her fault! What does that skinny tramp have on you? She's blackmailing you right? I know you would never want anyone but me."

Natsu giggled drawing everyone's attention. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Sunako asked through clenched teeth.

"All I'm saying is, just because they're followers doesn't mean they're loyal."

The girl scoffed. "Please, that's so ridiculous it's laughable."

A girl on the leader's right spoke angrily, "What's so ridiculous about it? Do you think you're so special that we pale in comparison?"

Another girl whose voice was the same as the one Natsu heard talking downstairs joined in. "Get over yourself Sunako. Kaizo-kun likes real girls. You've added so many bits and pieces to yourself you're almost not human anymore. What part of your body are you going to remodel next?"

"How about I remodel your face!" Sunako shouted pushing her down the stairs. The first girl who'd spoken slapped the leader across the face and the fur began to fly. As a crowd started to gather with teachers trying to push through and keep the students from stepping on the injured girl at the bottom of the staircase, Natsu picked up the fruity drink that was lying on the floor at her feet and began to walk towards to classroom. Mimori, who had been silent up until that point grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going? This is all your fault Mogami Kyoko."

Natsu threw Mimori's arm off of her. "I'm sorry but Kyoko is unavailable right now. Yes, it is my fault but I personally prefer to watch my dramas on television so I'll be leaving now." Natsu began to turn away from the girl but stopped.

"You know Mimori, it's a shame you aren't one of that idiot's fan girls. It would have made this so much more fun, after all I was looking forward to making you see red."

Suddenly Natsu unscrewed the top from the juice she was holding and poured the red liquid over Mimori's head staining her white shirt and eliciting a shocked scream from the girl.

"There, that's better." With a satisfied smile she turned and walked back into the classroom where Natsu remained until Kyoko was safely out of the school and on her way to Kimagure Rock.

* * *

Author's Corner: For Jhiz, who somehow knew I was awake at 2am and told me to hurry up with this update. When I read back through it I realized that the first half is full of "2am thoughts" if you know what I mean. *wink*

In case you were wondering, the spelling in the title is on purpose. I just didn't spell out the whole word because I don't think it would be appropriate for a chapter title. Hope you guys liked it. Until next chapter...


	12. Sparking a Flame

As You Wish: Sparking a Flame

In the corner of a dark room in TBM Studios sat a headless chicken. Well, not completely headless but instead of a feathered face and a pointy beak a very cute pixie faced girl with a very troubled expression was staring into space. If she had not been in such a state of shock from earlier events of the day she would have realized that it was the time where she was supposed to be in a meeting with the producer and hosts of the show to discuss that evening's episode. She also would have noticed one of the members of Bridge Rock come into the room looking for her.

Unfortunately, the thoughts and memories that were running through her mind were consuming her and hindering her awareness of what was going on in her surroundings. _I can't believe I did that! Well it was actually Natsu who did it but I let her completely take over. I can never go back to school now. President Takarada went through all that trouble to get me into school and I go and ruin it. What am I going to do? _Varying degrees of shock, shame, and horror passed across Kyoko's face. She had let her anger cause her to summon Natsu to exact revenge on those catty girls who reminded her so much of the jealous classmates who hated and ostracized her when she was younger because of her relationship with Sho. What she had not counted on was the uncontrolled hormones seeping from her male classmates. The things she was feeling were too much for innocent Kyoko to deal with so she retreated further into the character and gave her alter-ego free reign. Natsu wasted no time demonstrating her authority as she glided through the hallways with a cruelly regal air and easily manipulated those around her like an evil queen.

Luckily she only stayed long enough for Kyoko to make it out of the school without having to worry about anyone being brave enough to seek revenge. Now she was once again lying dormant inside of the innocent and naïve girl who felt guilty, embarrassed, and…_dirty. _Kyoko remembered everything that she had said, done, and felt and it made her skin crawl. The lustful feelings of the boys around her, the borderline violently sexual fantasies from Kaizo, and the hard protrusion that she felt pressed against her thigh.

The memories were too much for Kyoko. For some reason becoming Natsu had sent this strange power Orihime had cursed her with into overdrive. Natsu who thrived on exploiting weaknesses and desires absorbed the emotions eagerly and now Kyoko had to live with the result her reckless actions.

The problem was she couldn't come to terms with the events of that day because she still didn't fully understand them. What was it that made Kaizo's attitude towards her change? Yes she was Natsu but her face and body were still Kyoko and Kyoko had chosen him to be her test subject because she was sure that he would find her plain and boring. It had seemed to work at first, he had dismissed her and she hadn't felt any strange emotions or urges. But then those girls made her call on Natsu and somehow Natsu was sure that she would get a very different reaction from him. But why?

Ishibashi Shinichi kneeled in front of the headless chicken that had come to be somewhat of a little sister to him. At first he had looked on in amusement as multiple degrees of distress passed over her face. Then he'd jumped back in shock as she suddenly threw herself to the floor and started rolling around with her head in her hands. Now he was kneeling in front of her on the floor where she was sitting with a confused expression on her face.

The producer sent him to get her, to the poorly disguised disappointment of Hikaru, so that they could talk about that evening's guest and the new segment they planned on doing. Fuwa Sho would be appearing and the producer wanted to drill in to her the dire consequences that would await her if she attacked him again. Also, the new game segment would have them being dumped into a pool and they wanted to discuss safety procedures with her since she would be in the costume.

Deciding that he had let her daydream for long enough, Shinichi put his hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. When she finally snapped out of her daze Kyoko looked up at him as if he was her knight come just in the nick of time to save her and for the first time he started to feel worried. Maybe it would have been better if Hikaru had come to get her instead.

Kyoko looked into the face of her sempai from Bridge Rock and a great sense of relief flooded her mind. At that precise moment she was just thinking about how great it would be if she could ask someone for their insight about what happened at school. It would obviously have to be someone that the curse wouldn't affect so her mind immediately jumped to Moko-san but she had her doubts about her friend's expertise with the opposite sex. When she'd tried to tell her that Hiou-kun had a crush on her Kanae brushed it off as being impossible. Kyoko was no expert in love but she couldn't understand how her friend could be that clueless. The way he looked at her when she said she didn't see him as a kid and how he kept finding reasons to be around her was so obvious yet Kanae had missed it completely. Pushing her friend to a 'maybe' on her list of prospects, Kyoko thought of who else she could possibly ask for advice.

Tsuruga-san was eliminated almost as soon as he crossed her mind. What happened between them the previous night was still fresh in her head and she was still finding it impossible to believe that he wanted to do all those things with her although Orihime had told her the feelings came from him. It was equally impossible to admit that some of the emotions may have come from her and were still lingering slightly. Not wanting to acknowledge that her heart skipped a beat and warmth spread through her chest when she remembered what happened and what almost happened, she forced herself not to think about it or the man involved.

So who did that leave? There weren't many people that Kyoko confided in and she had just eliminated her top two. Just as she was wracking her brain trying to think of someone else a hand reached out and shook her gently by the shoulder. When her eyes met Shinichi's kind and slightly amused ones her stomach dropped briefly. She would never expect any of the Ishibashi onii-sans to feel anything for her but the day had been full of many surprises already. When she didn't sense anything from him she let out a breath she had instinctively been holding and sighed in relief. Finally someone normal! And since he was a guy she could ask him about the behavior of the boys at her school. It would be perfect. She could find out what she wanted to know without any strange occurrences.

Looking up at him as if he'd just burst through the door of the highest room in the tallest tower and told her that the dragon had been slain, Kyoko asked, "You're a normal guy right?"

Needless to say that surprised and confused the poor member of Bridge Rock. He replied hesitantly, "Um…I think so."

"So you could give me advice about other guys?"

A tiny red flag waved in the back of his mind. Perhaps it would be better if she spoke to the leader about this. Then again Hikaru was a bit too shy when it came to the girl he likes. It was possible that she was asking Shinichi for advice because she had started to like Hikaru too and didn't know how to approach him. Shinichi knew this was being a bit too optimistic but if anything he could try to push the girl closer in his friend's direction.

"I can try. What kind of advice do you need? Is there someone you like?"

A brief look of horror crossed her face but she pushed it away. "It's more like I want to know how to be able to tell if someone likes me. Hypothetically of course! This is just acting research! Nothing to do with real life at all!"

Of course he saw straight through her lie but he let her continue.

"What is it that makes a boy like a girl? Why is it that some boys can ignore you and treat you badly but when you walk up in a short skirt they suddenly want to get to know you better?"

Shinichi thought seriously about her questions. It wasn't surprising that she didn't know how to tell if someone liked her. Hikaru had liked her forever and couldn't even get her to come to a group dinner. He figured he'd better be as blunt and straightforward as possible. If she learned to recognize these things it just might give his band mate a fighting chance.

"All guys are attracted by different things but I think there are a few things that can be called universally attractive. Confidence is very important. Men like women who believe in themselves. A girl who can take a compliment but doesn't need to be told she's pretty will attract guy's attention. Also, someone who seems like she's enjoying her life. When you date someone it's because you think you can be happy with them so depressing girls are a turn-off. Physical preferences are different for everyone but there are ways to tell if a guy likes you. For one thing pay attention to how he looks at you. Do you ever just find him staring at you for no reason? Does he smile at you suddenly even if you haven't said anything that someone would normally smile about? Does he show you different expressions that no one else has seen? If the answer to those questions is yes then he likes you."

Kyoko was slowly processing the last words he spoke and trying to push back the face that kept popping up in her mind when she thought about it.

"But couldn't showing you faces that no one else has seen be their way of tormenting you? How could it mean that they like you if you're the only one they show their demon lord face to?"

_Demon lord face? _"Most men wear a mask in front of other people. Either they want to seem cooler, or tougher, or more confident, or even friendlier than they really are. If you are the only person who they willingly let see behind the mask that means they developed feelings for you and they trust you with their real personality. All of the faces aren't demon lord faces right?"

No, they weren't all demon lord faces. There was his playful face when he was trying to pretend that he wasn't laughing at her. There was his stubborn face when they argued about how terrible he was at taking care of himself. There was the soft expression he showed her when he accepted her reason for acting and when he thanked her for lending him the corn stone to cheer him up. If she added in her experiences as Bo she could count his arrogant face when he talked about trying to act in Hollywood and his embarrassed face when he blushed about never being in love. It may not count since he didn't know it was Kyoko under the mask but there was something about that person that he trusted and that person was her. Her heart sped up as she thought of his last face. The face that ruled over all of the others. The Emperor's face.

Shinichi noticed the blush that spread across Kyoko's cheeks and he doubted she was thinking about Hikaru. Nothing in the way they had ever interacted would make her blush like that when thinking about him. The realization that there was probably someone else in her heart made him sad for his friend. He decided to answer her last question so that they could join the rest of the cast.

"The final thing you mentioned about a guy only showing interest after they see you in a short skirt, those are the ones you need to avoid. If they didn't care about you before they saw your body then your body is the only thing they want from you. There are some guys who make a habit out of passing out fake affection and pretending to care about girls so they can get something from them. They'll promise you the world and everything in it just long enough to get what they want from you and then they'll throw you away."

Kyoko felt like an arrow pierced her through the heart. She was very familiar with that type of guy. Shinichi continued speaking and more arrows shot at her.

"There are men who purposely choose women who are below their level so they can have someone to worship them. *arrow* They'll show just enough affection to keep the girl hoping and waiting for them to return her feelings, but not enough to give her much confidence in the relationship. *arrow* Most of them keep someone on the side that they really want to be with and just use the naïve girl as a servant. *BULLS EYE* You're a great girl Kyoko-chan. You're smart, funny and caring and you should be with a guy who can appreciate those things. You don't need some tricky guy with shallow feelings and bad intentions. When you choose someone to love it should be someone who can love you back. You never know, that person may already be someone you know like a friend, or a coworker. Just be open to the possibilities okay? Now let's get going before we end up missing the entire show."

Shinichi helped her up off of the floor and hoped that his attempt to get her to notice Hikaru would work. Kyoko was lost in her thoughts of what she had just been told. Everything had seemed to make sense and more than a few things had been right on target with her few experiences with men. But some things just did not compute. Tsuruga Ren, the man with many faces, so many of which no one else had seen couldn't possibly have feelings for her right? According to what Shinichi said it would mean he did, but then again he wasn't a normal man. Tsuruga Ren was a man so far beyond the understanding of normal humans that the same rules couldn't apply to him. Him feeling anything for her was ridiculous. As she thought that a heavy weight grew on her heart and it surprised her. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't want him to have any special feelings for her. She didn't want to be the only one he trusted to see behind the mask. She didn't want to be anything more than his kohai...did she?

* * *

At some point in time everyone has been unfortunate enough to walk in on the tail end of a conversation and only catch enough of what was said to reach an incorrect and troubling conclusion about what was being discussed. Ishibashi Hikaru was no exception. The already impatient producer was growing irate at how long it was taking Shinichi to return with Kyoko. He volunteered to go and find them and when he entered the storage room that Bo's costume was kept in he saw the two of them sitting on the floor. Thinking that something was wrong he took a couple of steps towards them and stopped when Shinichi's voice reached his ears. _"You're a great girl Kyoko-chan. You're smart, funny and caring and you should be with a guy who can appreciate those things. You don't need some tricky guy with shallow feelings and bad intentions. When you choose someone to love it should be someone who can love you back. You never know, that person may already be someone you know like a friend, or a coworker." _Hikaru backed away from them not wanting to believe his ears or the earnest almost pleading tone of his friend's voice. _"Just be open to the possibilities okay?"_

He walked back out of the room and leaned against the wall next to the door. When did this happen? Shinichi never seemed to be attracted to Kyoko. He had always cheered Hikaru on and tried to boost his confidence when Kyoko shot down his dinner invitations. Maybe it wasn't what it seemed like. He would just ask his friend about it and find out the truth.

When he heard their footsteps approaching he pushed off the wall and made like he was just about to walk into the room. His eyes first found Kyoko who was a few steps behind Shinichi with a thoughtful expression and a pale blush on her cheeks. He spoke to his band mate in front of her.

"Hey, I've been sent to come get you guys. Curtain call is in 15 minutes and we need to get moving. What were you talking about for so long?"

Kyoko's head snapped up and her blush deepened. She muttered something about needing to see the director and shot out of there as fast as she could. Hikaru looked at his friend expectantly.

Shinichi didn't know what to do. After seeing Kyoko's expression he didn't think his friend had much of a shot left with her. He couldn't tell him that he thought Kyoko liked someone else and if he told him about the conversation they'd just had Hikaru might get his hopes up and be hurt later on. Deciding that in this situation ignorance would be better, Shinichi decided to give a vague answer.

"It was nothing really. I was just giving her some advice about something. Let's head over to the stage before we really do miss the curtain call."

Hikaru watched his retreating back and felt something begin to burn inside of him. He'd known Shinichi long enough to recognize the way his eyes wandered when he was hiding something and how he dug his hands deeply into his pockets when he felt guilty. It seemed that Hikaru hadn't heard wrong. Shinichi liked Kyoko and decided to make a move behind his back. The feeling of his first betrayal and the fact that it came from someone he was so close to that they'd stopped correcting people when they thought they were brothers, set a fire ablaze in the normally calm man and he made his way to the stage with the ever-growing flame crackling just beneath the surface.

* * *

Author's Corner: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! The plot thickens.

Now if you haven't heard which I doubt since it was posted it the stories of two great fanfic writers, we have issued:

**THE HIKARU CHALLENGE!**

The gauntlet has been thrown at the feet of all skip beat fan fiction writers... Do you dare to accept the challenge?

In five chapters or less, write a story that keeps true to the character's personalities (which means having a rational reason for personal growth) and allows Mogami Kyoko to not only see Ishibashi Hikaru as a potential suitor but also acknowledge him as a forerunner for her heart (in other words, establish that he has a portion of her heart reserved for him that says 'boyfriend' not sempai, co-star or even best guy friend). Alternative reality fictions will not count as part of the challenge (in other words, no removing Ren or Sho from the universe to make it work).

Summaries should mention Hikaru Challenge in them. And don't be scared to expand your horizons people! Leavesfallingup has already started a great story for the challenge and I will be working on mine soon so hopefully a lot of people decide to join in the fun. Look forward to seeing what you guys come up with!


	13. Collapsible Bridge

As You Wish: Collapsible Bridge

Kyoko had to be extremely focused that evening. Not only was Sho the guest but he would be judging the game segment they would be doing. The temptation to throw him into the pool of water that was set up on the stage was almost too good to pass up. The eternal damnation the producer promised her if she harassed Fuwa again squashed most of that temptation. Still, that moment would be priceless.

They decided to open the show up in a more dramatic fashion that night. Instead of the hosts running out onto the stage to greet the audience and introduce the guest, the producer planned something special. When the cameras started rolling the stage was dark. Suddenly a riff from an electric guitar sounded through the studio and the crowd went wild as the large screen on the stage began to play the PV from Fuwa Sho's newest single Resurrection. The screams of the audience multiplied as the stage was illuminated in the purplish-blue glow of black lights and the unmistakable figure of Fuwa Sho became visible.

His spiked, long silver hair was the same as in his Prisoner PV but the ponytail was gone leaving the shining tresses hanging loose to his waist. The leather outfit the devil wore was barely recognizable as most of the shirt was shredded with the sleeves missing and strips of dark fabric hanging limp across his torso. The tight pants had rips and tears all over them giving everyone glimpses of his long, toned legs and the elaborate necklace was gone from his neck.

As his deep, silky voice filled the room his eyes stared straight into the camera and the viewers at home and in the studio were all transfixed on the man whose silver hair and bright red orbs shined in the dark. The effects of the lights made his very skin glow and at that moment no one could convince themselves that they were not staring at a ghost. He appeared as a beautiful spirit in front of them and even his voice was haunting as he sang about trying to fight his way back to his angel.

The stage screen alternated between focusing on his tortured expressions and playing clips of the video in which the devil, having fallen from the paradise that was never meant to be his, finds himself in the demonic afterlife. Many other demons who have perished try to destroy him and take his remaining power so that they will be strong enough to return to the world of the living. They come sometimes one by one and sometimes in large groups but he defeats them all.

When there is no one left and his clothes are ripped and torn, he makes his way to a treacherous looking mountain that is steep and covered in jagged rocks. Day and night he climbs the unforgiving mountain without rest until finally he breaks through the clouds and finds himself back in the world where his angel is waiting. He falls to his knees tired from his climb and a shadow suddenly looms over him. Looking up his face fills with recognition and a brief moment of happiness before a sharp dagger is brought to his neck. The blade slides gently across his throat drawing a faint trickle of blood beneath his jaw bone. Black wings and wavy blond hair come into view as the devil stares into the face of an angel before slowly closing his eyes, willing to submit to whatever fate she decides to bestow on him.

As the heart wrenching song and video end the crowd erupts into thunderous applause and Bridge Rock runs on to the stage to greet their talented guest. They make their way over to the couches and the interview segment begins.

"So Fuwa-kun," Hikaru begins, "you decided to make your newest PV for Resurrection a continuation of the Prisoner PV. What inspired that?"

Sho shifts towards the audience slightly and flicks his long hair back, waiting patiently for the fan girl screams to die down before he speaks.

"There are a few symbolisms in making the PV a continuation. The message in the song definitely fits the story of the PV but it also represents the new me. The recreation of an invincible Fuwa Sho."

At that moment a chorus of women screamed, "We love you Sho!"

The singer smirked at his adoring fans and responded with a smooth, "I know."

Once the sounds of swooning fans subsided Yuusei continued the interview.

"There has been much talk about your new style of singing and your songs seem to have more depth. You've dominated the top of the music charts for five straight months now, completely shutting out Vie Ghoul who was thought to be your biggest competition. Is this what you mean by an invincible Fuwa Sho?"

"Yes. Just like in my Resurrection PV sometimes in this business you unexpectedly find yourself at the bottom surrounded by demons. They try to steal your power so they can climb to the top spot and fool everyone into thinking they are the true devils. Vie Ghoul is just a pack of lowly demons who used a coward's tactics of stealing and cheating to try and take my place. They even turned a member of my own band against me and the shock had me down for a moment. Many people started to believe I was finished. But Fuwa Sho has been resurrected."

More screams burst forth from the crowd and they had to wait a few minutes before Hikaru spoke again.

"It is a sad truth to this business that there is no one you can turn your back on, even people you thought were trustworthy. There will always be someone who uses dirty and underhanded methods to try and take what's yours."

Shinichi and Yuusei glanced at their leader surprised by his bitter tone. Deciding to steer the conversation before anyone noticed, Shinichi addressed Sho.

"Something I found interesting about the PV is that when the devil finally returns to paradise he meets an angel with dark wings and it seems that he is too weak to fight. Shouldn't he have become invincible after killing all of the other demons? Why is it so easy for her to defeat him?"

"It wasn't that physically he couldn't fight, but he didn't want to destroy her. She was the only one he deemed worthy of defeating him. Sometimes you come across an angel who you will gladly surrender your life to if it means a chance to look at her beauty one more time."

Sho said this last statement in a deep, silky voice as he stared out at the crowd and there was an immediate uproar. Squeals filled the air and loud thuds could be heard as girls fainted by the dozens. They quickly called a commercial break to deal with the chaos and get ready for the next segment. Yuusei turned to Sho.

"Okay Fuwa-san, in this game segment we'll be playing Human Tetris. You're going to be standing with Hikaru who'll be commentating while you judge. The purpose of the game is for me, Shinichi, and Bo to try and fit into the shapes on the moving boards. If we get pushed into the water we're out. You will be judging if a move is fair and deciding if we are out or not."

"I'll go get Bo." Shinichi offered.

"Of course you will." Hikaru scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinichi asked confused.

"We have stage hands to get Bo when it's time. It's a pretty simple game I don't think _he _will need any of your advice."

"Bo!" Yuusei shouted in relief, eager to distract from the strange tension between his band mates.

Sho's eyes narrowed as the chicken approached. The first time he had been on Kimagure Rock he was almost positive the mascot was Kyoko but they told him she had been fired after the show. He could sense that there was some hostility between the two hosts and it seemed like the chicken was at the center of it. Sho smirked to himself. Even if Kyoko was still the chicken there was no way they were fighting over her. He was just imagining things.

When the show came back from commercial the stage had completely been changed. There were two tracks that ran from one end of the stage where a curtain was hiding something to the other end where a shallow pool was cut into the floor. Yuusei and Shinichi had changed into silver scuba diving jumpsuits while Bo was in a golden colored string bikini.

After Hikaru explained the rules to the audience, Yuusei was chosen to go first and he took his place at the edge of the pool. When a bell sounded the curtain lifted and a wall with a cutout of a man in a sitting position started to slide toward Yuusei. He squatted down making his body imitate the sitting position and when the wall reached him he slid through easily. Hikaru announced that he was clear and the crowd applauded.

Shinichi went next. His wall was a man doing a handstand in a break dancing pose. There was an excited murmur in the crowd as everyone wondered what he would do. Surprisingly he flipped himself over onto his hands and mimicked the pose perfectly. Unfortunately, his legs were slightly longer than the cutout and as he was almost clear one of his feet got caught and his lower body was pulled into the water.

Hikaru immediately called him out but there were boos from the crowd. They liked his attempt and thought he should be clear. As the guest judge, Sho got to make the final decision and he let Shinichi try the wall a second time. On his next attempt he bent the leg that had gotten caught the first time trying not to make the same mistake twice. Only now, instead of just his foot getting caught his whole leg got stuck in the wall and his body was carried away from the floor with his head skimming the surface of the water before his entire frame fell in leaving him soaked. The buzzer sounded and Hikaru enthusiastically declared he was out.

Bo's turn was next. He pranced up to the pool swinging his hips to show off the bikini. The crowd roared with laughter that only amplified when his wall was revealed. The shape of a frog half the size of Bo was cut into the wall. Mimicking the pose he crouched down as if he was about to leap and when the wall got to him Bo's large body split the thick styrofoam wall in half.

Applause and laughter echoed in the studio as Shinichi and Yuusei jumped up declaring that breaking the wall did not count as being clear. The decision once again turned to Sho who at this point had his hand in his pocket and was pinching himself hard to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter and ruining his cool image.

Bo was given a second a wall that was hardly better than the first. I was in the shape of a ballerina doing a graceful pirouette. Inside of the costume Kyoko's eyes sparkled as she pictured herself performing Swan Lake in front of a large crowd. The audience was momentarily shocked silent as Bo suddenly raised one leg and began spinning with the finesse of a trained dancer. His moment was short lived however when the wall reached him and his giant frame was pushed into the pool.

Hikaru declared Bo out and patted his head sympathetically as the wet chicken climbed out of the pool with his wings over his eyes in sorrow. Sho sized the chicken up again starting to wonder if it was Kyoko after all. When she would take ballet when they were kids he'd always catch her spinning gracefully in her room, fantasizing that she was the tragic princess Odette.

The game continued with everyone in the studio crying with laughter over the player's antics and failed attempts. There was one wall that all three did together. The wall was a mother duck leading her chicks across the road. Bo managed to make it through the wall by squeezing through the body of the duck but even though they got down on the floor like chicks, Shinichi and Yuusei were too big and both were pushed into the pool.

Bo's next wall was a rice ball with a hole in the middle. When he jumped through the hole his back half got stuck and they had to break the wall to get him out. When the unfortunate mascot climbed out of the pool his bikini top was missing and he squawked in horror, holding his wings up to cover his "chest". He spent the rest of the game on the sidelines with a giant towel wrapped around him.

Shinichi and Yuusei continued to compete and even managed to force a chuckle out of the stoic Fuwa Sho when they tried to do a wall together. The wall was of a man holding up a small child and they decided to make Yuusei the child with Shinichi attempting to hold him above his head. Needless to say they were both knocked into the water with the wall breaking and falling on top of them.

Bo threw off his towel and ran nude to the pool jumping on to the floating wall fragments and using his wings to row himself over to the hosts and push their heads back under the water. Hikaru declared Yuusei the winner and he and the three in the pool waved to the camera and bid their viewers a good night. As soon as they were off the air Sho was ushered backstage to keep the girls in the audience from stampeding to the front to get to him.

Shinichi pulled Bo off of his makeshift raft as revenge for dunking his head in the water. The chicken landed on top of him and they both sunk into the water before Bo's round body rolled off the host and then promptly flipped upside down bobbing like a cork. Laughing, Yuusei and Shinichi pulled Bo out of the water and off stage. Hikaru, who had been watching everything, followed them to the back room where they normally hung out after the show.

Kyoko had taken Bo's head off and the three were laughing together when Hikaru stormed in and pushed Shinichi against the wall. Everyone was in shock not because of his surprising strength but because they had never seen Hikaru angry like this before. Kyoko had only ever seen him upset once and that was when Chiori had pushed her down the stairs. Tonight had been one of their best shows ever so what could he possibly have to be mad about?

"Did you think that was funny pulling her into the water like that? What if she ended up not being able to breathe? You're supposed to be the one with all the expert opinions and advice lately, why didn't that cross your mind?"

Kyoko spoke up timidly. "I don't think he meant anything by it Hikaru-san. We were just playing around."

Hikaru looked at her and Kyoko flinched. His eyes showed anger but what she felt from him was hurt. His emotions filled her with a deep sadness and bitterness and she felt that she couldn't overcome it even though she hated herself for feeling it.

"Nothing bad would have happened." Shinichi spoke up. "If there were signs that something was wrong I would have saved her."

"Saved her?" Hikaru scoffed. "What are you her knight in shining armor now? Yea, I'm sure if you got your way you'll always be the one to save her."

"What is this about?" Shinichi demanded beginning to get angry.

"It's exactly what I said." Hikaru responded, his voice escalating. "If you had your way you would be the one always saving her, always by her side. Isn't that what you want? Didn't you want it enough to lie to me about your conversation earlier? I heard what you said. Why didn't you just tell me you liked her instead of stabbing me in the back?"

The other three occupants in the room were dumbfounded, eyes wide in shock. Yuusei desperately wanted to know when all of these developments had occurred and how he had missed them. He wisely decided that now wouldn't be the best time to ask so stayed quiet. Kyoko's mind temporarily stopped processing information beyond the accusation that Shinichi liked her. How could that be possible when she hadn't felt it? Hikaru must have gotten something wrong. Shinichi's mind was somewhere between shock and anger at being wrongfully accused of stabbing his best friend in the back.

"I don't know what you think you heard but I don't have those kinds of feelings for Kyoko. She asked me for advice and I gave it to her that's all there was to it."

"So why did I hear you telling her how great she is and how she should consider dating one of her coworkers? Do you take me for a complete idiot?"

"Yes! When I told her those things I was trying to get her to notice you, idiot."

Kyoko's mind had started to reboot itself before once again being frozen by that statement. Now it was stuck repeating one word, _WHAT? _

"Like I would believe that. If that's the truth why didn't you just tell me that when I asked you? Why did you lie?"

"Because I didn't want to have to admit that I think she already likes someone else!"

Kyoko's brain was once again sent into system overload. _WHAT? _

"I was just trying to protect you." Shinichi finished, "I didn't want to see you hurt so I tried to hide the truth. I'm sorry." He let out a long sigh and walked out of the room. Yuusei followed after him, glancing up at Hikaru briefly before leaving the remaining two alone.

The leader of Bridge Rock slid down the wall onto the floor and rested his head on his knees. Kyoko, still in Bo's body perched on the ground in front of him and looked upon his depressed figure sadly.

"Hikaru-san?"

He lifted his face to her and Kyoko felt an onslaught of emotion. There was embarrassment, shame, and regret. She understood why he was feeling those. There was also fear. Why was he afraid? Did he think the other band members would hate him? Kyoko was sure if he apologized they would forgive him.

There was something else she sensed from him and it was eclipsing all the negative emotions. It was a strong sensation in her heart like it was being squeezed and trying to pump faster at the same time. His desires were in turmoil and she could feel them battling each other inside of her. He wanted to leave and never look back but he also wanted to reach out and pull her to him. Holding her close and refusing to let go until she noticed the way his heart pounded when she was around. Until hers did the same for him. But he couldn't choose between the two so he did nothing.

"I guess the secret's out." Hikaru finally spoke up.

"Secret?" Kyoko asked.

"I like you Kyoko-chan."

She felt it again. That tight feeling in her heart and the way it sped up. The nervousness increased also.

"You don't feel the same way about me do you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I like you Hikaru-san." She replied hesitantly even though she could tell it wasn't the same.

"No, Kyoko-chan. I don't mean as friends. I like you in a way that makes me want to hug you every time I see you and kiss you every time you smile. I want to take you out on dates and hold your hand for no reason at all. I want to be able to call you mine and promise you that I'll always be yours. These are the feelings I've had for you almost since the day we met. I already know the answer but I need to hear it once and for all. Do you feel the same way?"

She looked at her sempai and friend hating what was about to come out of her mouth. The anxiety she felt from him was like a screaming in her head and the pressure in her heart was almost unbearable. Again she could feel his urge to pull her close and hold her the way he had always dreamed of. Whisper things to her he had always wanted to say. Even if it was just for a moment.

Kyoko didn't want to give her answer. She still couldn't understand what made him care for her that way. She was one of the forsaken loved ones, incapable of returning that kind of affection. But regardless of what she did or didn't understand, he had confessed his honest feelings to her and he deserved an answer.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-san, but I don't feel the same way."

A sharp pain shot through her chest making her almost cry out. The fear was gone, replaced with cold acceptance. She hated that she was making him feel this way and she wanted desperately to ease his pain.

"Hikaru-san it's not your fault. You deserve someone better than me. I'm not capable of love anymore. I've closed off my heart to everyone and now I'll never love again."

He lifted his face to hers. His kind eyes that usually held a smile were brimming with unshed tears and frustration. He stood up from the floor so abruptly she didn't know what to do except stand up also. He paced over to the open doorway then quickly turned to come and stand directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but I don't believe you. I don't know why you think you can't love. You're the kindest most open and caring person I've ever met and one day you'll meet some man that makes you light up and feel at ease just because they're close by. You'll love him and you'll want to belong only to him."

"Hikaru-san I won't-"

"Yes you will!" He turned to the side and ran his hands down his face sighing deeply. When he turned back to her his voice held a forced gentleness. "Maybe you don't think it's possible, but you will love someone and when that day comes I'll have to read about it in a magazine or see it on television. I'll be forced to try to pretend I don't notice the way your face lights up when you get a phone call from him and act like I'm happy for you when I see you smiling with the man you've chosen. The man who isn't me. Don't tell me it won't happen Kyoko-chan, because it will."

She stood there not knowing what to do. She reached out and cupped his cheek in her small hand unable to tell who needed the contact more. He leaned in to what would be the only loving comfort he would ever get from her and closed his eyes releasing another sigh. A single tear escaped and he quickly wiped it off of his cheek turning his back to her.

"I guess I need to go apologize for being such an idiot now." He laughed. The sound came out hollow. "Goodbye Kyoko-chan."

He took one step toward the door and paused spinning on his heel and pulling her into a tight embrace. He breathed in her scent, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. Making a memory of this one time he got to hold her, this one time he got to make her feel the way his heart beat for her, this one time he got to feel her heart. Even if it wasn't beating for him. Just this once, in this one moment, he could pretend that once upon a time, she was his.

Hikaru pulled away and walked out of the room. Kyoko sank back onto the floor in shock not knowing what to do next. So many things she had never felt before had just rushed through her and she didn't have as much strength as Hikaru to control the intense emotions. Before long she gave up the struggle letting go and dissolving in to tears. On the floor of the room that would normally be filled with four people's laughter she cried alone, until Fuwa Sho came in and found her.

* * *

Author's Corner: ...I really want to hug Hikaru right now. Thanks Jhiz for giving your advice. I like the finished product more than the one I showed you.

The idea for Human Tetris actually came from a Japanese game show I saw on YouTube. Hopefully I wrote it out as funny as it is. I don't know the real name of the show but if you want to watch it just search for Human Tetris and click on the Japanese version. The remakes aren't as good. Until next chapter...


	14. Almost Confessions

As You Wish: Almost Confessions

In a secluded hallway of TBM Studios a battle of man vs. himself was reaching epic proportions. Tsuruga Ren snapped his phone shut for the fourth time…in the last ten minutes. If he was honest with himself it was the twenty-third time that day, but who was counting really? It wasn't like he had been unable to get last night out of his mind. His dinner with Kyoko and the borderline erotic dream that followed hadn't been constantly floating to the surface of his thoughts all day. No, he wasn't near to losing his composure trying to fight the lustful expressions that apparently crossed his features every time a memory invaded.

He was early for his television appearance because his photo shoot that afternoon had been rescheduled. The model he was working with fainted into a nearly comatose state. But it wasn't caused by the look he gave her when he had stared into her eyes and a flashback of Kyoko's eyelids fluttering shut took over. Why did they have the shoot set up on a balcony anyway? Why didn't they pick a healthier model? She was probably weak from trying to diet like so many models do these days.

It wasn't his fault she fainted, even though everyone on set joked that it was. They were all wrong. He had absolutely not been staring into her eyes deeply with a look of pure sex on his face while he thought about a teenage girl. Nope, not at all, not one little bit. Ren sighed and snapped his phone shut again. _So much for being honest with myself._

* * *

"Kyoko…" Sho didn't know what to say. He'd questioned some stage hands and found out that the _girl _who played Bo would probably be in this room so he rushed over under the pretense of just wanting to meet her. He didn't need to try hard to convince the staff that he was a Bo fan because the excitement on his face from the prospect of catching Kyoko in a giant chicken suit had easily been misinterpreted by everyone, including Shoko. But now his fun was ruined.

Sho took a step toward her and was shocked when she suddenly jumped up and took a defensive stance across from him. Where were her grudges when she needed them? The last thing she wanted was for Fuwa Sho's twisted thoughts in her head and she definitely didn't want to _feel _him. Suppressing a shiver, she began frantically searching for a blunt object to bash him over the head with before the curse had time to take affect but she couldn't find anything.

_What is this idiot doing?_

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" she yelled outraged.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." _Something is seriously wrong with her. Why was she crying?_

"There's nothing wrong with me and stop talking about me like I'm not the only person in the room with you!"

Sho looked at her shocked and more than a little worried. "Kyoko, I didn't say anything."

She wanted to yell at him and tell him to stop playing childish games because she'd heard him clearly, but the look in his eyes halted her words. _He really didn't say anything did he? _This was different from before when she felt people's raw emotions and had visions of their deepest desires, now she was hearing his actual thoughts. She was losing her mind. _No, maybe this is the curse. What was it Orihime said? The more I try to fight it the stronger it will take over. But I can't just let him in either. It's too much. I can't handle anymore of this today. I need to get away from him as quickly as possible._

She headed for the door quickly. "Just forget about it Sho I have to go change out of the costume." She tried to walk around him but he wouldn't be blown off that easily.

"How can I just forget it? Why were you crying?" _Who made you cry?_

"No one."

"What do you mean no _one?_"

_No, I did it again! _"I meant nothing. It was nothing."

She pushed past him out the door but he grabbed her wing pulling her to him and his hand swiftly came towards her face. She flinched unconsciously but was surprised when he gently rubbed the tear streaks off her cheek. His voice was almost gentle when he spoke.

"It's not nothing. No matter how much you yell and curse me I'm still the person who knows you best and you haven't cried this way in a long time. Anything that can make you cry like that is not nothing."

Kyoko slumped against the wall. Everything that had happened over the last two days had worn her defenses and she was emotionally spent. Hikaru's face before he left flashed in her mind and an overwhelming sadness and guilt swept through her. Would they ever be able to go back to the way things were?

"What did it feel like?" Her voice was barely audible.

"What?" Sho asked confused at her sudden question.

"When you broke my heart. What did it feel like?"

"I…Kyoko?" He didn't know what to say. His mind was a total blank.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kyoko realized that she had just accidentally almost confided in her worst enemy. Deciding that she couldn't afford to be near him any longer she removed his hand from her face.

"Forget it. Just stop pretending to care. We both know the only person you comfort for free is Mimori and I have no interest in being in your debt."

She once again tried to walk around him but was stopped when his arms wrapped around her awkwardly.

_How can you say that? Don't you get it? It's only easy with Mimori because she's not you. She's not the one I lo-_

"Get off me Sho!" Kyoko shouted panicked by what she almost heard him thinking. She pushed him off her and luckily he was shocked enough that she was able to run to her dressing room before he stopped her.

Kyoko sat in front of the mirror now back in her school uniform trying to block out what had just happened with Sho. _It's not possible. He can't have been about to say lo...lo…_that_. Even when I lo…felt _that_ for him he wouldn't say it. Maybe he was about to say lost or loath. Yes, that makes sense. I'm the person he loathes that's why he could never be comforting._ _Yes, that's it. _

Breathing a sigh of relief Kyoko wheeled the Bo costume to the storage closet laughing at her foolish belief that he was about to say he lo…felt _that _for anyone but himself. It was ridiculous now that she thought about it. Her laughter was short lived however when she came back into the hallway and the subject of her thoughts was standing right in front of her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Tsuruga Ren had been in the midst of losing the battle against himself, which was surprising considering who his opponent was, when he remembered that it was Friday and his mind thought of the surprisingly insightful feathered mascot he usually saw around this time. So, as annoying as he found it to need guidance from a chicken, Ren went in search of his animal advisor. However, when he turned a corner towards the hallway they had met in more than once, he heard a familiar voice that made his heart skip a beat and another familiar voice that made his blood boil.

"I already told it was nothing, why can't you just drop it?"

"What did you mean by no one?"

"What?"

"When I asked you why you were crying you said no one. Was it that two-bit actor? That playboy Tsuruga?"

"Shut up Shotaro! Tsuruga-san is not a playboy!"

"I bet you would know a lot about playboys with the company you've been keeping lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard about what happened at your school today."

"That's none of your business Sho!" Kyoko shouted unable to fight back the embarrassed blush that tinted her cheeks. Sho saw her reaction and his anger immediately grew.

"Like hell it isn't! What are you doing hanging around guys like Kaizo anyway? I never thought you'd sink so low that you let yourself become another notch on that guy's belt."

Ren was fuming. Once again Fuwa had managed to corner Kyoko and they created an atmosphere where they only knew what was going on and no one else could interfere. What was he talking about? Why had she been crying? And who was this Kaizo and what had Fuwa heard about him and Kyoko? He made it sound as if they… no, that wasn't possible.

"I haven't become a notch on anyone's belt and I would never try to be with a jerk like him!"

"Yea? So what's with suddenly wearing your skirt short trying to attract attention? Pochi told me about the scene you made and what you did to her." _You should never have gone near him! You belong to me! Not that wanna be model or that pretty boy actor! You're mine! _"And then I find you crying. What's going on with you Kyoko?"

But Kyoko never got a chance to answer him. His possessive jealousy and the remembrance of the events earlier that day struck a chord in her and it was a pair of cold, slanted eyes that looked up at him tauntingly.

"Pochi told me this, Pochi told me that. What's wrong Fuwa-san are you jealous that this time you weren't the one who got your girlfriend all wet? Or is it someone else who's place you wish to take?" She slid her leg up with her foot against the wall, exposing her smooth thigh to his shocked eyes. Natsu laughed at his sudden speechlessness. "For someone who doesn't like my short skirt you can't seem to take you eyes off of it. Or is it the skirt you want to take off of-"

"Mogami-san!"

The two looked up into the gentleman smile of Tsuruga Ren. Kyoko flushed dark red and removed her foot from the wall trying in vain to cover more of her legs with the skirt. Sho scowled, angry at once again being interrupted by the actor. What was he stalking her or something? Yes, Sho had been dumbstruck by the sudden change in Kyoko but the last thing he wanted was for this guy to show up.

"What are you doing here Tsuruga? Decided to take a scenic tour of the back hallways?" Sho asked venomously.

Ren's smile brightened. "I was actually looking for a friend of mine but I'm glad I ran into you Mogami-san. There's something I wanted to discuss with you."

Kyoko didn't need the curse to feel the hate waves radiating off of Ren at that moment. Even with her grudges mysteriously disappearing she could tell he was angrier than she had probably ever seen him.

"So...something you wanted to discuss w...with me Tsuruga-san?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's about the interviews for the Dark Moon DVD we were talking about last night at dinner." He lied smoothly making sure to put emphasis on the fact that they'd had dinner together. If he judged by Sho's narrowed eyes and clenched fist the young singer had definitely noticed.

Kyoko was at first relieved that it wasn't about what happened between them the previous night, but when he mentioned their dinner she was reluctant to be alone with him in case the subject came up.

"Actually Tsuruga-san I was on my way home."

"Well I have a small television appearance to film and then I can drive you."

"But-"

"I _insist _Mogami-san." The gentleman smile had returned in full force and Kyoko had no choice but to nod her agreement.

He held his arm out as if ushering her to walk ahead of him toward the studio. As they turned to leave Sho called out to Kyoko making them stop and put their focus back on the singer.

"About what you asked me in the room... I regret it more and more each day." _And one day I'll make it up to you._

Kyoko silently walked off with Ren desperately wanting to ask what that cryptic statement meant. The shocked and pensive look on the face of the woman he loved made him feel like something monumental had just passed in front of his eyes and he had somehow missed it. Ren went to his last job with only one thought in his head: _Before this night is over I have to wipe Fuwa Sho from her mind._

_

* * *

_

Author's Corner: I'm so sorry for the accidental hiatus this story took. I tried to put enough good things in this chapter to satisfy the angry hoards and perhaps save me from the guillotine… It is now 4:43am and this burst of inspiration is thanks to Muse. Not the mythical creatures, the band Muse. I have them looping on my MP3. Also thanks to Jhiz for waiting up for me to send you my embarrassing first copy and giving me your analysis on Sho. I definitely am more satisfied with this version.

I will try to update this story soon but the next time you hear from me will be my Hikaru challenge (I can hear you Jhiz, yes FINALLY!) So…see you around.


	15. Intoxicating Temptation

As You Wish: Intoxicating Temptation

_He's angry. He's definitely angry. In fact he's reached new heights of angriness. I'm going to die!_

These were the thoughts of one Mogami Kyoko as she huddled as close to the car door as possible. There wasn't the usual deafening silence that would ensue when Ren was smiling his gentleman smile. No, this was much worse. For the first time since she'd met him, Tsuruga Ren was _humming. _It wasn't the occasional hum that slips out in bits and pieces subconsciously either. Ever since he had finished his television appearance and they'd left TBM with Yashiro, Ren had been persistently humming a jaunty tune that sounded to Kyoko like her own personal upbeat death march.

Yashiro had bailed on her and elected to take a cab home instead of being in close proximity to Ren when the Demon Lord awoke fully. Because there was no doubt that he would awaken, it was just a matter of when and if she'd have any body parts left that could be used to identify her.

She didn't understand exactly what had happened to make him so furious. Sure being around Sho would be enough to irritate anyone and Ren really did seem to dislike him, but as she watched him from the sidelines while he gave his interview she could see him getting more and more angry and she had no idea why.

**Ren's Television Interview- Kyoko Vision**

_Stupid Shotaro! If he had just gone home instead of following me Tsuruga-san wouldn't be so angry right now. That idiot always makes matters worse. I could have been at the Daruma-ya right now trying to get in contact with Orihime again but I'm stuck here with an angry Tsuruga-san and I'm sure Yashiro-san is avoiding me. _

_How can those interviewers not see through his fake smile? I guess most women are just happy when Tsuruga-san smiles at them at all and it's not like they know what's behind the smile. I'm the only one he shows his Demon Lord face to after all._

_Still, being able to just watch Tsuruga-san work, even if it's just an interview, makes me want to become better until I can reach his level._

"Excuse me, would you like something to drink or maybe a chair to sit in?" A stage hand suddenly appeared beside her disrupting her thoughts. She'd noticed him going back and forth for a while now and he seemed really busy.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I wouldn't want to interfere with your work."

"It's not a problem at all. Besides, what kind of guy would I be if I let a pretty girl stand?"

Kyoko fought the urge to scoff at the compliment. _Oh right, I forgot I still look like Natsu. Does this mean he's trying to flirt with me? Maybe if I don't try to fight the curse I won't end up doing anything stupid. _

Kyoko inhaled deeply and looked up into his eyes. The onslaught of emotion wasn't as strong as it had been before. She forced herself to smile sweetly at him and the pull of the curse decreased even more.

"Well, if you insist I suppose it would be nice to have somewhere to sit."

The stage hand quickly rushed off to get the offered chair which Kyoko accepted with the gracefulness she'd often witnessed from the Okami-san of the Fuwa ryoukan. Unfortunately her acceptance of his offer meant that he kept finding reasons to be near her and talk to her and she didn't get to watch Ren's interview as much as she would have liked.

The relief she felt when the interview was over and it was time to leave was short lived when she came upon the brightly grinning face of her senpai.

_I wonder what made him so angry?_

Ren was desperately trying to control his anger. He knew it wasn't her fault that he was jealous but the fact that she didn't know why he was upset just made his temper flare more. All he could do to keep from grilling her about Fuwa and that overly attentive stage hand was hum a random tune. If he stopped he didn't know what would come out of his mouth.

**Ren's Television Interview- Ren Vision**

The questions were always the same for these things. It had gotten to the point where he could answer them all perfectly without paying attention. This skill definitely came in handy at times like this when his mind couldn't focus on what was in front of him.

In fact, at the moment his concentration was on what was going on in the shadows at the back of the studio. He had watched with increasing irritation as a stage hand repeatedly walked past Kyoko stealing glances and trying to catch her attention.

His patience had held up at first because Kyoko hadn't seemed to notice his attempts as she was watching the interview with that familiar look of admiration on her face. This quickly turned into the Demon Lord plotting how best to dismember and dispose of the guy who was growing increasingly brave.

Ren was seeing red when the object of his affection had smiled and accepted a chair and then a bottle of water from the worker, not missing how his gaze traveled to the exposed thigh of Kyoko's crossed legs. Then, as he knelt down under the pretense of wrapping some cable cords, he softly brushed the back of his hand across her calf. By the time the interview was over Ren's vision had faded to black and luckily for the stage hand he had been sent elsewhere to do actual work.

Now he was alone in his car with the girl who had occupied his thoughts the entire day and he could tell that he was scaring her. He felt somewhat ashamed of himself for letting one insignificant guy make him upset when the threat of Fuwa Sho was still there and apparently increasing. While he didn't know what Fuwa's statement meant it was obvious that it had impacted Kyoko greatly, and even though he wanted to convince himself otherwise it seemed that the boy had decided to be honest about his feelings for his childhood friend.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

Ren was shocked out of his thoughts by the sudden strange noise. _What was that? _

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'

"Mogami-san, I'm going to pull over it sounds like we got a flat tire or some…thing."

Ren's words were halted as he took in the red statue that sat where his kohai once was.

"Mogami-san, could it be that you're hungry?"

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr' was his answer as well as an even darker shade of red covering his love's face. Without further thought he drove to the closest family restaurant and told her to wait in the car.

"Tsuruga-san you don't have to buy me dinner. I can just eat something when I get to the Daruma-ya."

"We still need to talk and I can't very well let you be hungry. I'll just order something to go and we can head over to my place."

That was the last thing Kyoko wanted to do. Evil things happened in that apartment and she wasn't sure he'd still speak to her if she violated him again.

"In that case let's both eat here. We can talk about Dark Moon while we eat and that way you won't have to go home just to leave and bring me home and go back." She had already begun unbuckling her seatbelt in the hopes that he would agree to her plan but she was not so lucky.

"To be honest Dark Moon is not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think we need to discuss what happened between us last night and that's not something we can do in a public restaurant. Just wait here, I'll be right back."

The car door shut behind him and she was left to ponder how angry he would be if she just took this opportunity to flee the scene. This idea was quickly squashed by the realization that the Demon Lord would not let her off easily for such a transgression. In what seemed like no time at all Ren was returning to the car with two take out boxes in hand and they drove to his apartment. Kyoko noticed that he took something out of the back seat of the car.

"What's that Tsuruga-san?" She motioned to what turned out to be a small basket.

"This was given to me at my last job. I think it's some kind of chocolate." He replied as he unlocked the door and they stepped inside. "I don't care for sweet things much but it would have been rude to refuse. You can have them if you like."

She thanked him quietly and tried to find something else to talk about as she grew increasingly apprehensive. Ren could sense her discomfort and thought it would be best to discuss work first. They ate and discussed the DVD release for Dark Moon. The company had decided to push up the date for the release which meant that the cast would be partaking in behind the scenes interviews the next day. They would also be having a photo shoot for limited addition posters that following Monday.

"That means I'll have to rush to the photo shoot straight after filming for Box R." Kyoko said, mentally ordering her schedule for Monday.

"I wouldn't mind coming to pick you up from your filming. I have an hour free before the shoot so it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"That's okay Tsuruga-san I don't want to inconv-"

"I repeat, it wouldn't be a problem at all." Ren cut her off.

Kyoko blushed. "Then that would be very nice, thank you."

"You've been doing it again."

"Doing what?" Kyoko asked suddenly confused.

"Trying not to look at me."

"I haven't been-"

"There's really no point trying to deny it while your eyes are focused above my head. Look at me Mogami-san."

"I-I-I think it would be better if I didn't." Kyoko replied as she kept her eyes on anything but her senpai. It was easier when she had her food to focus on but now she had no escape.

"Why do you keep saying that? What is it that you're afraid will happen?" He asked softly, coming closer to her.

"The same thing that happened last night." She replied, blushing at the memory.

_Telling me that won't make me want to stop, _Ren thought to himself. Kyoko felt his fingers cup her chin and she clamped her eyes shut. She heard him make a low rumbling sound that was almost like a growl.

"Do you remember what I told you last night?"

_Oh god, that's the Emperor's voice!_

"What you t-told me l-last night?" She stuttered.

"I told you that I'll take my chances. Now, look at me Mogami-san."

She opened her eyes and flood of images flashed across her brain. It was them last night only instead of stopping before the kiss, their lips met passionately and he carried her inside to the couch. She was in the most compromising position and her camisole was slowly sliding down her skin as he covered her neck and shoulders in kisses.

Suddenly she was back in reality looking into his intense chocolate gaze and her breathing was quick and shallow. Her lips felt swollen and her skin was hot as if what she saw had actually happened. These thoughts couldn't be his could they? Before she could stop it the question was already out of her mouth.

"Do you want to kiss me Tsuruga-san?"

Oh how he desperately wished that was an invitation. Sadly, he could tell by the tone of her voice that it was an honest question. How was he supposed to answer that? Did he tell the truth and hope that she felt the same? She wouldn't bring it up if it hadn't crossed her mind also right?

Meanwhile, Kyoko's mind was in turmoil. Part of her was screaming at her to take back the question and apologize profusely for asking something so presumptuous and scandalous. However, another smaller but still noticeable part of her really wanted to know the answer. Even if it would just verify her belief that he would never look at her that way. _Why does that thought make me feel disappointed?_

Before Ren had the chance to figure out what to say the sound of a phone vibrating filled in what had become a rather long silence.

"I think that's mine. I'll be right back Mogami-san." Ren got up to answer his phone not sure if he was happy for the interruption or not.

Kyoko heard him greet Yashiro as he headed into the kitchen to talk. Looking around the room still debating whether she really wanted to know the answer to her question, her eyes fell upon the gift basket of chocolates. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try one.

They were wrapped in brightly colored foil and strangely were shaped like tiny bottles. She looked at the name on the wrapping and was surprised to find that it was in english.

"J-ac-k Dan-i-els fill-ed cho-co-lates." She sounded out carefully. _I've never heard of this kind before. It must be an American brand._

She unwrapped one of the little chocolates and sniffed it. It had a somewhat spicy smell to it. She nibbled the tip of the little bottle and it tasted alright so she popped the whole thing into her mouth and bit down on it. A thick liquid flooded her mouth. It had a bitter-sweet taste and the aroma was very strong. Surprised, she quickly swallowed the liquid and immediately broke into a coughing fit as it burned her throat on the way down. After drinking almost her entire glass of water the coughing finally subsided.

_I guess that's why it was shaped like a bottle._

Kyoko sat there staring at the strange candies when suddenly a feeling of warmth overtook her body. She felt weirdly cozy and while she had not liked the taste at first, she found that the chocolate left a somewhat pleasant aftertaste in her mouth. Against her better judgment she decided to try another one. _Just one more won't hurt, right?_

* * *

By the time Ren managed to get his manager off of the phone and return to the living room, there was a large collection of brightly colored foil strewn across his table. Kyoko was bent over the tiny foils seemingly examining them very closely. Suddenly she broke out into a fit of giggles and flopped back onto the carpet.

"Mogami-san?" Ren called, curious about her strange behavior.

She rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at him from the floor.

"Yes Tsuruga-san?" She chirped brightly.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" He asked the obvious question.

She sat up suddenly and looked around her as if just now realizing that she was in fact on the floor. She made to stand up but her legs wobbled beneath her and she immediately went back to her kneeling position.

"I can't stand up until you make the room stop moving!"

He walked over to her growing more concerned.

"What's wrong Mogami-san? Are you feeling sick or dizzy?"

"BIN-GO! I feel sooo dizzy right now. And heavy. My body is really heavy. Maybe I ate too much cho-co-lates." She said emphasizing each syllable.

Ren picked up one of the discarded wrappers and his eyes widened.

"Mogami-san you ate all of these?" His voice was slightly panicked. He had accidently given an under aged girl liquor and now she was obviously drunk. Why would they give him these kinds of chocolates anyway? Where did they even get them from?

"Mogami-san, don't eat any more of these. I'm going to bring you a glass of water so just sit down."

"But they taste so good! Here, you try one too."

She grabbed an unopened candy in one hand while her other gripped his pants leg just above the knee. Ren looked down at the barely legal object of his desires kneeling before him in a school uniform and felt ashamed of his thoughts. Her eyes were glazed over from her intoxicated state and she was slowly pulling herself up his body by grabbing onto his clothing. When her right hand caught hold of his slacks between his pocket and zipper, his mind blanked. In a last ditch effort to control his baser instincts, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a standing position.

"Sit and wait. I'm going to bring you a glass of water and take you home." He said through clenched teeth. He didn't care if he ended up scaring her. Whatever it took to help him maintain his control. Sadly, the liquid courage in her system was living up to its name.

"But I am home, I'm in your home." She giggled not knowing what that statement did to him. "Just eat one and I'll sit down." She promised.

Ren watched her unwrap the bottle shaped chocolate and figured there would be no harm in him eating it. That amount of whiskey wasn't nearly enough to get him tipsy let alone drunk, and she wouldn't be all over him anymore. She was holding the chocolate up just above her nose waiting. He sighed and bent to take it in his mouth when she suddenly popped it into her own.

"Mogami-san I told-"

His protests were swiftly silenced by a small mouth pressing against his. He froze completely as an insistent little tongue pushed the candy into his mouth. His brain didn't have enough time to catch up with his lips before they captured the candy and the trespassing tongue and pulled them further into their depths. A second later his mind did manage to catch up to real time and he pushed her away.

"We can't do this Mogami-san. You're not thinking straight right now and I don't want to let anything happen that you'll regret later."

"But I know you want to kiss me. I saw it."

"What do you mean you saw it? I never answered your question." _Could she tell what I was thinking? Have I become that transparent? _

"I saw it, like a movie. It played in my head."

"I don't understand. I'm worried about you Mogami-san. Just sit down and let me bring you a glass of water okay? We can talk when you clear your head a bit."

With Kyoko safely on the couch, Ren returned to the kitchen with the remaining chocolates and took a few moments to compose himself. What did she mean she saw that he wanted to kiss her? He could understand the alcohol making her talkative and giggly, that was common for lightweights and new drinkers, but was she actually hallucinating? _I saw it, like a movie. _She didn't have alcohol poisoning did she? Should he take her to a hospital?

He returned to the living room with her water only to find her fast asleep on the couch. He carried her to the guest bedroom and returned to the kitchen. He eyed the candies that had caused all the problems and tossed them in the trash before reaching into a cabinet for the bottle of Makers Mark he had there.

He grabbed a can of coke from the refrigerator and mixed himself a drink. It seemed like so much had happened that night and yet somehow he ended up not being able to talk about the issues that had been on his mind all evening. He didn't get to ask about last night or Fuwa and now instead of answers he just had more questions.

As he poured his third glass of whiskey and coke, which was very light on the coke, Ren found that he could only laugh at the way things had played out. As much as he'd enjoyed that moment, a drunken kiss was not enough to win the fight for Kyoko's heart. Suddenly, a flashback from a moment he had tried to erase from his memory surfaced. It was Fuwa Sho, forcing a kiss on Kyoko under the pretense of sharing a piece of chocolate.

_So that's where she got it from. Even drunk and hallucinating he's still on her mind. _Raising his glass in salute to his worthy opponent, Ren spoke out into the empty room.

"Looks like you've won this one Fuwa. But it's nowhere near over yet."

* * *

**Author's Corner: **My weekend ended up being really busy and I kind of forgot about uploading this chapter…sorry guys. I still love you, honestly. I know some people were hoping that she would be able to read Ren's mind too but that would just be too easy now wouldn't it? *grins evilly* Am I secretly a sadist that enjoys toying with your emotions? Perhaps. The plot will only get thicker so, until then…


	16. Something in a Dream

As You Wish: Something in a Dream

Kyoko opened her eyes to a familiar sky of majestic constellations. Only this time, she felt wonderfully light as if she could float up to those impossibly bright stars if she wanted to. She lifted a hand to grab one but the appendage came back disappointingly empty. Grumbling to herself, Kyoko sat up and turned her head to find the beautiful face of Orihime staring at her with what could only be described as amusement dancing in her eyes.

"You seem to have had an interesting day." The silken voice of the princess spoke to her calmly but Kyoko couldn't help but feel like she was being laughed at.

"You mean you were watching the whole time? And you didn't try to step in and stop me?" Kyoko's voice was incredulous and steadily growing in volume as she thought about all the horrible events of that day. Orihime gave her a quizzical look.

"Now why would I do that?" The princess asked as if it was a completely ridiculous suggestion.

"Because in one day this curse has completely ruined my life! First, Natsu terrorized the school, then…" her voice trailed off as she remembered her sempai's confession. "Then I hurt Hikaru-san's feelings."

"Kyoko, you didn't do anything wrong. Hikaru wanted you to like him, but that's not something that can be controlled. He hid the way he really felt until he thought he'd lost you. Secretly pining for something without pursuing it will not bring a person happiness."

Kyoko sat and thought about those words. How long had Hikaru liked her? If she had known, would that have changed anything? She shook her head. It was impossible for her to have those feelings for anyone. Sho had made sure of that.

Kyoko's head snapped up. Speaking of Sho…

"You want to know why you could read Sho's mind and not any of the others." Orihime said bluntly.

Kyoko's mouth was agape. _Telepathy?_

"Whether you care to admit it or not, you share a bond with Sho that you don't share with anyone else. And while I know that's the last thing you want to hear," Orihime added as Kyoko was ready to protest, "the fact remains that you two were connected for most of your lives and that's something that can never be changed."

"So are you saying I'll never be free of him?" Kyoko asked in a demonic voice, the prospect of being stuck with Sho for the rest of her life making her hatred bubble to the surface.

"No, I am simply saying that you cannot change the past. The future however is another thing entirely. If you can learn to release this grudge against Sho and be open about your feelings-"

"I'll never let go of my hatred for that idiot! I'll destroy him if it means I have to follow him to the depths of hell!"

Orihime sighed and stood from the riverbank.

"I believe it's time you slept. Dreams have a way of making everything clearer when we wake up." She began to walk away into the trees when Kyoko called after her in a panic.

"Wait! What should I do about Tsuruga-san? I still have to face him when I wake up. How do I explain what I've done?"

Without turning around, the princess's voice drifted back on the wind.

"Sleep Kyoko. Sleep and dream."

And all around her, the world faded to darkness.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes and found she was still under the night sky but no longer by the river. Crystalline lights shone down on her from the sea of deep blue velvet, and the trees that surrounded her held a silver glow from the starlight dancing across their leaves. She stood from where she lay in the soft grass and was immediately shocked. This dream was different from the others she's had since she met Orihime. This one was more…_real. _Before it felt like she was just seeing through the eyes of someone else but now, she was in complete control as if she had been transported, body and soul, to this impossible world.

Kyoko looked around searching. In her other dreams she was not alone. There was a man with her. When she saw no one around she swallowed down something that was almost like faint disappointment and sighed in relief.

She was glad she was alone. That man brought about dangerous emotions, even if she was just feeling them through someone else.

A steady wind blew through the trees and a strong sense of nostalgia flooded her. Making her way deeper into the forest, she danced beneath the captivating star-filled sky until she heard the sound of flowing water. It was a gentler sound than that of the large river Orihime always sat near and Kyoko thought it might be a stream.

As her pace quickened towards the stream she tried to calm her excited heartbeat. Trying to convince herself that she wasn't searching for what she knew she wouldn't find. For _who _she knew she wouldn't find.

But no matter what she told herself, by the time she broke the tree line she was running at a dead sprint and the sight that met her made her heart stop. A tall man with hair that glittered in the moonlight was standing by the stream staring up at the sky.

A powerful gust of wind blew through the forest once again and the man finally turned to face her. Gasping in surprise and happiness Kyoko raced forward and clung to him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." She breathed into his chest. After a brief moment, strong arms came up and wrapped around her and she sighed and closed her eyes. For the first time in days, Kyoko felt safe and calm.

"Mogami-san?"

Blinking, Kyoko suddenly found that it was no longer starlight that shone down on her but daylight. Uncomfortably bright daylight. And she also felt a dull throbbing in her head.

"Mogami-san?" The voice belonging to Tsuruga Ren called again.

Sitting up she discovered that she was in Ren's guestroom. Unfortunately, she also discovered that the pain in her head doubled.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I ordered you some breakfast and it's just arrived. You should eat before we head over to where they're holding the cast interviews for Dark Moon."

Grumbling something incoherent, Kyoko dragged herself out of the bed and headed for the doorway. Taking in her disheveled state Ren smiled. Deciding it would be best not to press her with the burning questions he'd never gotten to ask; questions that only multiplied with the events of last night, he spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"Trust me Mogami-san, you'll feel better after you eat." He said sympathetically, feeling somewhat guilty for her current distress. He immediately wished he hadn't said anything however when she suddenly froze just as she was passing him in the doorway and turned on him with a familiar glare.

"And what are you eating this morning Tsuruga-san?" She asked in a threatening voice.

"Ah…" Ren hesitated, trying to word his sentence carefully. "I've already had breakfast." He answered hoping she didn't pry into the issue more. His hopes were dashed when her eyes narrowed.

"And did this breakfast consist of more than just coffee, Tsuruga-san?" Her tone had gotten more dangerous. When he didn't answer she sighed incredulously.

"Honestly Tsuruga-san, you would think a grown man and a professional actor would want to take better care of his own body!"

Ren crossed his arms as he adopted the stubborn look he always wore when she challenged his living habits.

"I take care of my body just fine, thank you very much. And in 21 years I've only been sick once." He spoke in a haughty tone.

"The way you live is unhealthy!" She shouted frustrated. He merely turned his nose up and walked out of the room muttering to himself loud enough for her to hear him.

"I can't believe I'm being called unhealthy by a teenager with a drinking problem. After I purposely went out of my way to get her something to help the hangover she got gorging on alcoholic chocolate. Young people today are so ungrateful." He shook his head pityingly.

Kyoko stood in the hallway staring at his retreating back dumbfounded. _Did he just say alcoholic chocolate? _Her shock turned to fury.

"You…you…YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THOSE POISONED CHOCOLATES IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She was shaking with anger.

Ren simply continued walking down the hall pretending to talk to himself.

"Oh dear, it looks like she's been driven into a drunken rage. Perhaps I should call an intervention for her." His voice was laced with fake concern.

"Intervention? If anyone needs an intervention it's the person who starves himself everyday!"

Still he ignored her.

"It's so unfortunate when bad habits take over one so young. Hopefully the breakfast that's getting cold will be enough to sober her up before we head to work. That is, if she's stable enough to work today."

Kyoko's mouth was nearly falling off its hinges in disbelief.

"I…you…GAAHHHH!" Storming up to the actor who was now muttering something about volatile tempers and teen violence, Kyoko grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room couch.

"Sit here! I'm going to cook and you're going to eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I won't let you miss it." With that she stormed into the kitchen overflowing with righteous anger and began cooking something light for him to eat.

Smiling in resignation, Ren looked at the hand that was still warm from her touch. Something she said reminded him of a strange dream he had. '_I've missed you so much.' _Closing his fist and laying his head back against the couch; he listened to the sound of cooking coming from his kitchen and tried to remember the sensation of her in his arms.

It had felt like heaven and he longed for it again. Even if it was just in a dream.

* * *

Author's corner: So to answer your questions, yes I am still alive and have every intention of finishing this story. Real life is stressful and keeps me away from writing as much as I like but I want to thank Nameless Reviewer, DemolitionLvr, Hina, MyAngel-Cieje, Howl's Castle, Dandy Mandy, and Jhiz.

This update would not have come when it did without your reminders that people want to read it pulling me back to my computer.


End file.
